Obrigação para Amar
by Kimisa
Summary: [AU] Um país pequeno, controlado por treze capitães, com ajuda de seus tenentes e das famílias nobres. Divididos em várias cidades diferentes estão castelos e esquadrões. Porém algo diferente está acontecendo...Diversas pessoas se reunirão, mas por quê?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

. Bleach continua não me pertencendo... Mas a esperança é a última que morre!

. AU, com alguns casais, o central é Ichigo & Rukia, mas também terão outros...

. A noção de tempo está um pouco confusa... Mas, para deixar claro, ele avança e volta ao meu bel-prazer. XDDD Quem precisar de esclarecimentos deixe uma review chantagem?...

. Boa leitura.

EDITADO: Fui dar uma olhada nas fics antigas e vi como Obrigação estava impossível de ler! O site ignorou a separação entre as cenas... Então tive que repostar a fic (que eu espero mesmo terminar algum dia!)

_( Kimisa Hanagiri)_

**Capítulo 1**

_Sangue...Escorrendo...Lágrimas...escorrem por meu rosto...lábios...manchados com...sangue...meu maior desejo...não o era._

_

* * *

_

Aquele era um país pequeno, controlado por treze capitães. Além deles, ainda tinham tenentes e nobres que ajudam nas decisões e cuidados com as cidades. O povo respeita estes homens, e embora alguns sejam temidos a maioria serve conforme as leis. É um país pacífico, um bom lugar para se viver, apesar das exceções. Existem criminosos e cidades muito violentas onde nem mesmo os shinigamis, como são chamados os integrantes dos esquadrões, têm poder.

Numa dessas cidades Rukia nasceu. Seus pais morreram e sua irmã a abandonou. Durante muito tempo foi sozinha, tentando sobreviver nas perigosas ruas daquela cidade. Um dia viu crianças roubando água de um comerciante, o homem ia alcançá-las quando ela interveio e os salvou. Foi nesse incidente que o conheceu, Renji Abarai. Os dois crescem e partem para outra cidade, a capital. Lá o garoto vê uma escola.

O trabalho mais prestigiado daquele país, servir como shinigami. Naquela escola ensinava-se a lutar, com diversas armas, e se aprendia também a usar seu poder espiritual. Para ser shinigami era preciso entrar na escola, e para isso era necessário ser aprovado.

Os amigos, encantados com aquela construção, e pensando em finalmente viver bem, resolvem tentar entrar para a escola de shinigamis. Para surpresa de ambos eles passam.

* * *

Os Kurosaki eram uma família nobre, assim era necessário que vivessem de acordo com as leis e regras da sociedade. O futuro herdeiro daquela família era Ichigo. Seu pai era rei, mas não o seria para sempre. O garoto ainda tinha duas irmãs mais novas. A rainha, sua mãe, falecera anos atrás, mesmo assim seu pai nunca casara novamente. Masaki era a única para ele, era o que dizia à família quando lhe propunham novas mulheres.

O casamento de Isshin e Masaki não era correto, ela não era uma nobre e ele já estava destinado a se casar com outra mulher. Isshin desistira de tudo por ela, seria deserdado, mas seu pai não permitiu, ao fim aceitando o casamento deles mesmo sobre protesto de outros familiares.

Ichigo cresceu aprendendo as artes de um shinigami. Aprendendo a lutar, se defender e controlar seu poder, que era grande para alguém de sua idade. Seu professor já fora um grande shinigami, um capitão. Seu nome era Kisuke Urahara, fora contratado especialmente pela família para proteger o castelo e cuidar do aprendizado de Ichigo. Também treinava com ele a filha de um servente, que desde pequena era sua amiga. Não tendo um poder espiritual muito desenvolvido ela era mais habilidosa em lutas com mãos livres. Porém Tatsuki Arisawa fora para outro reino ser dama de companhia e protetora de uma princesa.

* * *

- Ichigo! – o rei chama seu filho, quando o avista pula em sua direção, mas é parado por um soco.

- Você é um rei! Tente ficar sério! – responde o jovem de cabelos laranja. – O que quer, afinal?

- Quero que conheça a herdeira da família Inoue, da cidade vizinha. A senhorita Orihime.

- Não quero. Prefiro treinar. – ele responde, andando em direção as árvores do jardim.

- Você vai! – dizendo isso soca o filho e o arrasta para dentro.

Depois de se trocar ele desce as escadas e segue para onde estão seu pai, irmãs e convidados. Entra na sala e, para seu espanto, ao lado de uma moça de longos cabelos castanhos está sua amiga, Tatsuki.

- O-O que você faz aqui? – ele grita apontando a garota.

- Eu sou a dama de companhia de Orihime-sama! – ela responde calmamente com um largo sorriso no rosto. Mesmo depois de alguns anos ele não mudara.

Além de Tatsuki, mais duas pessoas acompanhavam a princesa, um homem alto, com cabelos castanhos que lhe cobriam os olhos, o outro, mais baixo, com cabelos pretos e um lenço sobre a cabeça.

- Inoue-san ficará aqui durante algum tempo, talvez algumas semanas. – diz Isshin.

- Que bom! Inoue-san mostraremos todo o castelo e a cidade à senhorita! – sorriu Yuzu. Karin apenas concordou com a cabeça.

- Fico muito feliz! Obrigada pela hospitalidade! – Orihime também sorriu, olhando de relance para Ichigo, que continuava em pé, alheio à conversa.

- Pedirei que arrumem seus quartos então. – dizendo isso Isshin se levanta, saindo da sala.

- Quando quiser conhecer o castelo é só nos avisar Inoue-san! – Yuzu sai atrás de seu pai, arrastando sua irmã.

- Veremos nossos cômodos agora, sim? – comenta Tatsuki se aproximando da garota e fazendo gestos para que os dois homens a acompanhassem. – Vamos, Chad, Ganjyu!

Os dois seguem-na, se retirando da sala também. Assim ficam apenas Ichigo e Orihime.

- E-Eu fico muito feliz de estar aqui! Poder conhecer seu castelo e visitar outra cidade... – ela olhava para suas mãos que descansavam sobre sua perna.

- Uhn... – Ichigo responde, sem prestar muita atenção. Preferia estar em outro lugar agora, de preferência desafiando seu professor. Algum dia arrancaria aquele chapéu estúpido dele.

Um silêncio permaneceu na sala, nenhum dos dois falou nada. A princesa já estava incomodada, mas não pensava em algo para conversar com ele.

* * *

Já haviam passado alguns anos desde a aprovação dos dois, entraram em diferentes esquadrões, por mérito próprio. Renji entrara no 11º, mas fora promovido, agora era tenente do 6º. Já Rukia permanecera no 13º esquadrão. Não por falta de talento, mas não tinha vontade de lutar por um posto mais alto.

Ela estava feliz ao lado de seu capitão. Além dos outros shinigamis de seu esquadrão. Seu tenente a chama para conversar, eles se dirigiram a uma sala.

- Kaien-dono... O que houve? – expressava curiosidade e tinha um certo brilho nos olhos.

- Rukia-chan, não se preocupe! O capitão só precisava lhe contar a novidade... – ele sorriu, passando uma mão sobre a cabeça dela.

- Kaien, Rukia. – Ukitate entrou na sala, sério. - Bem, preciso lhe contar, você foi escolhida para uma missão. Protegerá o herdeiro da família Kurosaki.

- M-Mas então irei para outra cidade, Taichou? – ela pergunta, um pouco espantada.

- Sim, mas se precisar de qualquer coisa basta nos avisar. – ele responde calmamente. – Partirá depois de amanhã, está bem?

- E-Eu... Sim Taichou! – ela fez uma reverência e dirigiu-se à saída.

Rukia caminhou pelos jardins um pouco, precisava pensar. _"Outra cidade... Faz muito tempo que não saio daqui... Desde que vim para esse esquadrão. Preciso contar ao Renji. E... quanto tempo ficarei lá? Não quero ficar longe de Kaien-dono." _O último pensamento a fizera corar levemente.

- Rukia? – era ele, foi até onde a garota estava e sentou-se na grama, ao lado dela.

- Fukutaichou? – ela o olhou, ele a puxou pelo pulso para sentar ao seu lado.

- Você está preparada para ir? – ele não a encarava, olhava para frente, fitando as árvores.

- Sim, estou. – ela foi firme e séria. – Preciso aceitar minha tarefa e cumpri-la.

- Sei... Só não esqueça que eu estarei aqui, sempre que precisar. – Kaien se vira e sorri para a garota, que fica vermelha.

- AHHH! Fukutaichou! Desse jeito a Rukia-chan vai ficar apaixonada! – Kiyone falava alto, rindo. Ao seu lado Sentarou se jogava no chão, gargalhando. Os dois haviam pulado de trás das moitas.

- AHHHHH! – gritaram em uníssono Rukia e Kaien.

- Vão embora daqui seus bêbados! – Kaien gritou, irritado.

* * *

Ela caminhou silenciosamente até a frente do 6º esquadrão, já avisara Renji de que o encontraria lá, mas ele deveria ter se esquecido. Pelo país ser pequeno, as cidades eram bem próximas então foi rápido chegar à cidade onde estava seu amigo.

A garota respirou fundo e entrou na grande construção. Por também ser uma shinigami não foi barrada, apenas pediram que especificasse o motivo da visita, depois de explicar ela passou por uma porta, andando em busca dele. Caminhava por diferentes corredores, perguntando às vezes sobre o tenente. Ninguém respondeu direito, provavelmente Abarai não ficava muito tempo no mesmo lugar.

Continua andando, mas avista o rapaz de cabelos vermelhos e pára um instante. Caminha até ele, que levava alguns papéis.

- Que sobrancelhas estranhas, Fukutaichou! – ela bateu de leve nas costas dele, lhe dando um pequeno susto.

- Ah! Rukia? O que está fazendo aqui? Não viria só amanhã? – ele vira para ela, ainda equilibrando a papelada. – Como assim sobrancelhas estranhas?

- Eu avisei a data! Amanhã eu vou embora... você confundiu os dias! – ela ainda ria divertida pelos erros do amigo. – E você ouviu bem sobre as sobrancelhas...

- Bem, então vou deixar isso na minha sala, aproveitamos e conversamos lá... Daí você me explica direito essa história de ir embora.

Os dois seguiram para o escritório dele, onde sentaram e conversaram. Fazia tempos que não se encontravam, aproveitaram para falar de tudo que acontecera desde a separação quando cada um foi para seu esquadrão. Ao fim, Rukia explicou sobre sua nova missão.

- Virou babá, então? Provavelmente vai ser uma criancinha mimada! – Renji ria dela, deixando-a brava.

- Pare de rir! – ele parou, depois de levar socos na cabeça. – Duvido que seja assim, ele é o futuro herdeiro, mas não deve ser uma criança...

- Hunf! É... Mas você sabe quando volta?

- Na verdade não... Talvez quando não precisarem mais de mim. – ela ficou pensativa.

- Essa cidade é bem longe daqui...

- É, mas duvido que sejam mais que dois dias de viagem.

* * *

- Como assim? – Ele se irritou, no que seu pai estava pensando... – Eu não quero nenhum guarda-costas!

- É melhor assim Ichigo, e duvido que vá mudar alguma coisa. Além do que eles já devem tê-lo enviado. – Isshin continuava sério, bem se esforçava o máximo para isso.

- Você fez só para me irritar, né velho?

- Também... Mas é melhor que tenha segurança, bem pelo menos enquanto seu primo estiver por aqui.

- O que? Ele vem? Por que dessa vez? – essa não seria uma semana fácil.

- Bem... Não sei ao certo... Parece que a família acha bom ele passar uns tempos por aqui. – Isshin respondeu, pensativo.

O primo de Ichigo morava em outro castelo naquelas redondezas, também era da nobre família Kurosaki, mas não era seu pai quem era rei. Incrivelmente parecido com Ichigo, a diferença era pouca, na cor dos cabelos que eram brancos e a pele, mais pálida. Se, por qualquer motivo, Ichigo não assumisse o trono, Kagerou o faria.

Ichigo nunca gostara muito dele, desde pequeno sempre sentia aqueles olhos sobre si, além da estranha similaridade entre eles. Mas se era inevitável, ao menos passaria grande parte do dia treinando, longe de todos.

- Estou indo agora, Taichou! – Rukia se inclinou saindo em seguida da sala onde estava seu capitão, Kiyone e Sentarou. – _"Eu queria me despedir do Kaien também, mas parece que ele não virá..."_

Ela continuou andando em direção ao portão, mas antes de sair alguém segurou seu pulso, virando-a. Ela sentiu um perfume bom e sorriu quando viu as flores na mão de seu superior.

- Tchau Rukia! Aproveite seu tempo lá. – Kaien sorriu também, estendendo as flores para ela, que ficou corada. – Miyako achou que eu deveria trazer alguma coisa para você.

- Sim, obrigada... Adeus Kaien-dono. – entristeceu-se, tinha as flores em mão quando entrou na carruagem.

Miyako era a noiva de Kaien, ele a pedira em casamento a alguns dias. Rukia agora pensava nisso enquanto se dirigia à nova cidade. A carruagem era bem simples, de madeira, e balançava muito, ainda assim a shinigami adormeceu com as flores em seu colo.

**.Tsudzuku.**

. Continua... \o/

. ...Em breve! XDD

. Reviews? Adoraria! Mas publicarei até o final, com ou sem elas!

. Para quem não percebeu...O primo do Ichigo seria o Hollow dele...Kagerou foi um nome de última hora...Sou péssima para planejamentos... u.u

. Taichou – capitão; Fukutaichou – tenente; Acho que quem assiste Bleach sabe, mesmo assim...aí está!

. Até o próximo capítulo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Obrigação para Amar**

Disclaimer:

. Bleach ainda é do Kubo Taito...

. AU, um pouco confuso, mas qualquer dúvida...Basta perguntar! E críticas me ajudam a melhorar...Sendo muito bem-vindas!

. Boa leitura.

_( Kimisa Hanagiri)_

**Capítulo 2**

_Sangue...sangue. Escorrendo...manchando...?...Lágrimas...escorrem por meu rosto...pelas paredes...lábios...manchados...com...sangue...seu rosto...Não...deixarei...meu maior desejo...não o era. _

* * *

Era o fim de tarde, ele continuava atacando seguidamente, alcançaria seu objetivo hoje, mesmo que para isso precisasse forçar seu corpo ao máximo. Hoje aquele maldito chapéu cairia...

- Kurosaki-san, está mais empenhado que o normal! O que aconteceu? – Kisuke, seu professor defendia-se dos ataques do aluno enquanto fazia essa pergunta, sempre sorrindo.

- Hoje...Eu vou...Conseguir! – gritou a última palavra, pulando com a espada em mãos, preparado para acertar Urahara bem no centro da cabeça.

Mesmo com espadas de madeira era perigoso tentar parar os dois, Ichigo sempre se empolgava nas aulas então todos os servos e trabalhadores se afastavam o máximo possível enquanto os dois treinavam.

Urahara bloqueia com sua espada na horizontal, empurrando Ichigo com força, o garoto recua, tendo que rapidamente defender um golpe que vinha pela direita, mas acaba perdendo o equilíbrio e cai, aproveitando o erro do aluno, Kisuke dá um último golpe tirando a espada das mãos dele e apontando a sua para o pescoço do herdeiro.

- Muito bom! Está bem melhor Kurosaki-san! – ele estendeu a mão para ajuda-lo a se levantar.

- Hunf! – ele se apóia na mão do professor e levanta, buscando novamente sua espada. – Dessa vez eu derrubo seu chapéu!

- Você já disse isso antes... – o professor responde com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios.

Eles iam começar o segundo "round" quando ao longe vêem se aproximar uma mulher com um vestido rosa e longos cabelos ruivos. Ela anda apressada até os dois.

- Vamos parar por hoje Kurosaki-san, você tem companhia. – assim Urahara larga a espada e segue em direção ao castelo, provavelmente para comer algo.

Ichigo larga a espada e espera a garota se aproximar, estava frustrado por não ter alcançado seu objetivo e também por ter que parar de tentar. Resolve sentar-se num dos bancos próximos.

- Hah...Hah...K-Kurosaki-sama! – ela estava ofegante, provavelmente o espartilho não permitia um grande esforço.

- Sim, Inoue-san? – ele fitou-a. Era uma mulher muito atraente, vários homens dariam qualquer coisa por ela...e por seus "atributos especiais". Ainda assim não se sentia atraído.

- Eu vim assistir o treino, mas parece que cheguei tarde... – ela se juntou a ele no banco.

- Engraçado...A Tatsuki não deveria acompanha-la?

- Sim...Mas já estava no horário de almoço então eu dispensei ela e os outros. – sorria, alegre. – Ah, seu pai está te chamando, parece que algum parente está chegando e o almoço logo será servido também.

- Uhn...Certo...Obrigado pelo aviso, vou entrar agora. – ele se levanta. – Se quiser assistir o treino eu a chamarei quando começar, e traga a Arisawa.

A garota ficou corada, afinal ele a estava convidando. Não se conheciam direito, mas ela sentia uma atração por ele, gostava de estar por perto. Ichigo começou a caminhar para o castelo, ela então levanta e o segue.

* * *

Ouve um barulho, talvez uma porta abrindo, mas continua com muito sono para prestar atenção, até que se lembra de onde está e abre seus olhos. A carruagem parara, então ela resolve descer.

Segurando as flores firmemente, abre a porta. Estavam parados na frente de um grande castelo, dois guardas protegiam os portões. O homem que guiava a carruagem se dirige a ela, faz uma reverência e pega suas coisas as deixando aos pés da garota. Fazendo outra reverência volta ao seu acento e parte pelo caminho de onde viera.

No momento o único desejo dela era voltar para sua cidade, mas não seria assim tão fraca. Cumpriria sua missão e deixaria seu capitão orgulhoso. Ela então caminha até os portões, se aproximando daqueles dois guardas, porém para ao ouvir um barulho. Outra carruagem vinha pela estrada, parando no mesmo lugar onde a sua estivera minutos atrás.

O cocheiro abre a porta e de lá sai um jovem de cabelos brancos. Deveria ter a mesma idade da pequena shinigami, ele caminha até os guardas, passando por ela. Se identifica, eles liberam a passagem. O rapaz volta para sua carruagem, mas antes para ao lado da garota que continuava a observa-lo.

- Vai entrar também? – ele pergunta, olhando-a de cima a baixo.

- Sim. Serei a nova protetora do herdeiro. – ela sente um arrepio percorrer a espinha, o sorriso dele era desconfortável, mesmo assim ela permaneceu séria.

- Hahaha! Essa eu preciso ver...Ele não vai gostar nem um pouco... – ele falou mais para si mesmo. – Venha comigo.

Ela concordou com a cabeça, então o rapaz fez um sinal para seu cocheiro que pegou as bagagens do chão e as colocou na diligência. Ele abre a porta para a pequena shinigami, como um verdadeiro cavalheiro.

* * *

Ichigo ouve o portão sendo aberto e corre para a entrada, seguido pela princesa. Como temia, seu primo chegara. Entrava seguido por seus servos e guarda. Além do shinigami que o acompanhava normalmente havia outro com ele, na verdade outra. Uma pequena garota de cabelos pretos, segurando um ramalhete de flores. A visão dela o encantou por alguns segundos, mas Inoue se aproxima e o desperta do devaneio.

- Priminho! – diz Kagerou, com um grande sorriso sarcástico.

- Huh... – Ichigo resmungou, dando meia volta e andando em outra direção.

- Espere! Preciso te apresentar uma pessoa... – ao ouvir isso Ichigo para e se vira.

- Então apresente logo... – contrariado, desce as escadas em direção ao saguão de entrada. – Pronto, estou aqui.

- Encontrei na entrada...Parece que é seu novo guarda-costas... – ele ria enquanto falava. O herdeiro olhou em volta, mas não viu ninguém além daqueles dois shinigamis e os servos dele.

- É...Sei e onde estaria ele, então? – já estava começando a crer que essa era outra brincadeira estranha de seu primo.

- Ele não... – Kagerou empurrou delicadamente Rukia para frente. – Ela.

- O-O que? Só pode ser brincadeira! Mais uma de suas piadas idiotas...Ela não passa de uma criança! – ele a observou melhor, a garota ainda mantinha nas mãos as flores, mas agora tinha uma expressão irritada.

- Criança? Você acha realmente isso, seu idiota? Pois esta criança aqui é muito mais experiente do que qualquer dia você será! – todos no cômodo se espantaram, ela havia gritado com um príncipe...e ainda o xingara. Kagerou sorriu, Ichigo arregalou os olhos.

- A idiota aqui é você! Que tipo de problema você têm? Ficar gritando como uma louca! – apesar disso ele também gritava agora.

- Então não sou a única louca! Você também está gritando! – as pessoas ao redor estavam boquiabertas. Os dois nem pareciam civilizados e continuavam falando cada vez mais alto.

- Mas o que está havendo aqui? Não se pode nem dormir em paz! – Isshin aparece no topo da escada, onde também estava Orihime. – Ah! Kagerou...Que bom que chegou...E você deve ser Rukia, né? – eles desceu os degraus e cumprimentou os dois.

- Bem, Ichigo esta é Rukia, 13º esquadrão, sua protetora a partir de hoje. – o rei sorria para o filho. – Mas parece que vocês dois já se entenderam...Kagerou, vou pedir que mostrem seu quarto e de seus acompanhantes.

- Certo... – ele passou, pelos dois que ainda se encaravam bravos. - Mas posso escolher onde ficarei?

- Claro...Não vejo problema nisso. – o rei fez seu caminho de volta à sua sala, mas antes murmurou para seu filho. – Ichigo, ela ficara num quarto próximo ao seu, leve-a até lá, ok?

* * *

O garoto subia as escadas, contrariado. Ao seu lado a pequena shinigami o seguia, logo atrás deles um servente carregava as bagagens dela. O castelo era enorme, sendo fácil se perder pelos seus corredores e passagens, assim ela prestou o máximo de atenção para se lembrar do caminho mais tarde.

Após alguns minutos eles chegam a um longo corredor com uma janela no fim e várias portas fechadas. O herdeiro se dirigiu a uma delas, a penúltima.

- Pode deixar aqui, obrigado. – Ichigo falou ao servente, que se retirou em seguida. – Pronto baixinha, você fica aqui...Meu quarto é o do lado. – ele apontou para a última porta do corredor.

- Baixinha? Como assim? Seu dente-de-leão! – ela retruca, com as mãos na cintura.

- Do que me chamou? – ele ficou furioso. – Acho que vou mudar seu quarto pro estábulo!

- Haha! Você que tente! Eu preciso proteger a princesinha indefesa! Então vou ficar aqui mesmo! – ela lhe mostrou a língua.

- Princesinha? Como se eu precisasse de sua proteção, imbecil! Com seu tamanho não consegue nem proteger uma flor! – ele já estava gritando.

- Ah, sinto muito vossa excelência... Não protegerei uma flor...e sim um morango! – ela respondeu irritada.

- Meu nome não significa morango... – ele ia continuar quando é interrompido pelo som de palmas.

- Ichigo, priminho...Isso é jeito de tratar uma mulher? – ele caminha até onde os dois estão, sorrindo, acompanhado por um shinigami de cabelos brancos e um servo carregando suas malas e baús.

- Mais um... – Ichigo sussurrou e revirou os olhos...Essa definitivamente seria uma semana bem difícil. – O que faz aqui agora, Kagerou?

- Seu pai me deixou escolher um quarto...Será este aqui! – ele aponta a porta oposta ao quarto de Rukia. – Alguém precisa te ensinar a respeitá-la...A propósito, me chamo Kagerou Kurosaki.

Ele se aproximou da garota, pegando sua mão e a beijando. Ela corou de leve.

- Ahn...Prazer... – ela respondeu num murmuro.

- Não quer leva-la para você, não? Nem faria falta. – Ichigo implica com ela novamente.

- Se eu pudesse também faria qualquer outra coisa Morango-sama... – ela sorriu, vitoriosa.

- Precisando de algo, Rukia, estarei aqui em frente... – Kagerou sorriu novamente, se dirigindo a seu quarto seguido por seus acompanhantes. Antes de entrar ela cruzou olhares com aquele shinigami que o acompanhava, sentiu outro arrepio.

- É bom que você comece a me respeitar...Está aqui como minha serva...E MEU NOME NÃO SIGNIFICA MORANGO!

Ele termina e segue pelo corredor, iria ao jardim descansar um pouco, mas uma mão em seu pulso o impede. Ichigo vê que a pequena garota o parou.

- Espere, deixarei minhas coisas lá dentro e vou com você. – a voz dela é suave, mas séria.

- Por que eu a esperaria? Você só me irrita. – ele se desvencilha dela.

- Porque meu dever é estar ao seu lado, goste ou não. – ela corre ao seu quarto com as malas, deixa-as sobre a cama e coloca as flores num vaso sobre a mesa. Sai e não encontra mais o garoto. – Aquele estúpido...

* * *

- Tatsuki? – Orihime estava em seu quarto com a dama de companhia.

- Sim Hime? – as duas haviam se tornardo muito amigas, e quando sozinhas tinham grande intimidade.

- Lembra que eu te contei o verdadeiro motivo para vir aqui, né? – ela fixou seu olhar no chão.

- Sim...E que você não estava feliz com isso também... – a amiga senta na cama ao lado da princesa.

- Eu acho que agora não vai mais ter problema... – ela levantou o rosto e sorriu.

- Você... – Tatsuki sorriu também e abraçou a amiga.

**.Tsudzuku.**

. Continua...

. Mais um capítulo pronto! Viva! \o/

. Continuo aceitando reviews, mas como já disse antes...Continuarei escrevendo mesmo sem incentivo...Claro que com comentários eu posso até publicar um pouco mais rápido...Heheh chantagista... XDDD

. Agradeço a quem deixou reviews! Muito, muito obrigada!

. Tecnicamente eu atualizarei de semana em semana - aos domingos - mas eu já atrasei um pouco e pode ser que aconteça de novo...

. Obrigada por ler e até o próximo capítulo!


	3. Chapter 3

**Obrigação para Amar**

Disclaimer:

. Bleach, pela terceira vez só nessa fanfic, não me pertence...

. AU, continua confuso...continuo tirando qualquer dúvida...Basta perguntar

. Boa leitura.

_( Kimisa Hanagiri)_

**Capítulo 3**

_Sangue...sangue. Escorrendo...manchando...Manchas vermelhas...embaçadas...?...Lágrimas...escorrem por meu rosto...pelas paredes...meu coração...antes...com o vento...lábios...manchados...com...sangue...seu rosto...tudo que dissera...Não...deixarei...meu maior desejo...não o era._

* * *

- Consegui fugir dela, que bom... – ele andava aliviado pelo jardim, até que avista uma pessoa sentada num dos bancos. Caminha até lá.

Conforme se aproxima chama a atenção daquela pessoa, que se levanta e vira por reflexo. Era um dos homens que acompanhava a princesa Inoue, o mais alto. Ele olha o príncipe e o reconhecendo faz uma reverência.

- Uhn...Não precisa disso...Não faço questão de cerimônia. – diz Ichigo depois do gesto do rapaz, sentando no banco em que ele estava.

- Uhn... – o garoto também senta, sem dizer mais nada.

Os dois permanecem uns minutos em silêncio, só observando a paisagem ao redor. Provavelmente esta calma seria destruída em breve, mas por enquanto eles aproveitariam.

- Ichigo, mas você já deve saber... – Ichigo diz, olhando para cima.

- Sado Yasutora. – sua resposta foi séria e direta.

- Chad, muito bem...Está de folga?

- Sim... – respostas curtas. – Mas meu tempo acabou.

Dizendo isso o garoto levanta e anda em direção ao castelo. Antes de alcançar a entrada, porém se vira e acena com a cabeça para Ichigo, que retribui o gesto.

* * *

- Deve ir para lá o mais depressa possível, afinal podem atacar outras pessoas, estranhamente aquela floresta está cheia deles. – diz um garoto, de olhos verdes e cabelo branco.

- Sim, taichou, contatarei Kurosaki-sama agora mesmo! – a mulher de longos cabelos loiros sai da sala.

_"Preciso resolver isto logo...Tenho uma idéia, mas falarei com Isshin antes."_ foi o pensamento do capitão.

* * *

- Está decidido, ele virá para conhecer Ichigo, nossas famílias precisam continuar amigas. O garoto já está a caminho, provavelmente acompanhado de seus seguranças. Seu avô achou melhor mandá-lo para cá como ajuda extra, mesmo que o pai fosse contra. – disse o rei.

- Eles chegarão em breve, majestade. – acrescentou Urahara que conversava com Isshin na sala deste.

- É bom que já arrumemos as coisas para a chegada dele. – dizendo isso chamou uma atendente que estava do outro lado da porta, lhe dando instruções. – Agora basta esperar.

- Tem mais uma coisa, recebemos uma carta do 10º esquadrão, preocupados com a situação atual das cidades próximas. – Kisuke entregou a carta nas mãos de Kurosaki.

- Acho que devemos aceitar a oferta de ajuda, mandarão alguém daquele esquadrão, mas não iremos alertar o povo ainda.

* * *

Continuava sentado naquele banco, também não teria muito que fazer dentro do castelo e não queria ser perturbado. Distraiu-se com pensamentos e é pego de surpresa.

- Era aí que você estava! Poderia ter me esperado, fiquei procurando bastante tempo, seu idiota! – era a pequena shinigami, que arfava um pouco, mas logo sentou-se ao lado dele.

- Talvez não tenha esperado porque não queria você comigo... – ele resmungou.

- Sabe, dente-de-leão, você poderia ser mais gentil com quem veio protege-lo... – ela respondeu, sorrindo.

- Me proteg... – ele interrompeu e olhou ao redor. As folhas próximas balançaram, mas não havia vento nenhum.

Algo se aproximava, algo grande. Os dois se levantaram, a shinigami empunhou sua espada. Ouviram um barulho muito alto, soava como um rugido. Até que apareceu, um monstro preto, com um buraco na barriga e usando um máscara branca. Ele ataca, se jogando na direção de Ichigo, mas é bloqueado pela espada da shinigami.

Pega distância para mais um ataque, mas Rukia permaneceu entre ele e o príncipe, não deixaria de cumprir sua função. Como fora treinada para shinigami sabia que a maneira mais fácil de destruir o monstro, que eles chamavam hollow, era cortando sua máscara ao meio. Embora esta fosse a primeira vez que lutava com um, tinha que proteger aquele garoto. Precisava ser rápida.

- Eu seguro ele, você vai para dentro do castelo! – ela gritou para o rapaz de cabelos laranja.

- Não! Você não pode vence-lo sozinha! – mesmo ela sendo uma garota muito irritante, ele estava preocupado.

- Vai logo!

Ele permaneceu parado, próximo a ela. O hollow continuava avançando, porém antes dele chegar mais perto ela pula, cortando sua máscara de baixo para cima. Lentamente o monstro desaparece. Ela se vira, com um sorriso no rosto e espada sobre o ombro.

- Viu eu posso vence-lo sozinh... – ia terminar a frase, porém outro hollow surgiu dos arbustos. Não daria tempo de pará-lo, ela já podia sentir os dentes dele cravados em seu ombro.

Nada aconteceu, ela piscou e não sentiu nada. Ichigo não estava mais a sua frente, fica preocupada, virando rosto para todos os lados. Estava atrás dela, com sua espada contra a garra daquele monstro. O herdeiro o empurra, balançando a arma e dividindo o hollow em dois, este também desaparece.

Rukia repara, o garoto tinha uma zanpakutou, uma espada que somente pessoas treinadas para serem shinigamis possuíam. Uma espada feita pelo poder espiritual da pessoa. O príncipe havia sido treinado e tinha sua própria zanpakutou...E a dele era bem grande, com um formato curvado e uma faixa na ponta.

- Heh, quem vai proteger quem mesmo? – ele sorria, como ela fizera antes, com a espada sobre o ombro.

Mal falara isso e a garota pulou, cortando mais um monstro que se dirigia a eles. Mais dois apareceram. Os dois ficaram costas a costas.

* * *

Urahara se virou, sentiu algo. Olhou o rei, este concordou com a cabeça. Os dois saíram da sala rapidamente.

* * *

A princesa estava descansando em seu quarto, junto dela estava Tatsuki, enquanto os outros dois aguardavam do lado de fora.

- Chad, você também... – começou Ganjyu.

- Uhn...

Os dois correram, depois de avisar Tatsuki de que algo acontecia. A garota ficou preocupada, mas continuou velando pelo sono da amiga.

* * *

Ichimaru estava sentindo aqueles hollows também, mas não faria nada se o protegido não ordenasse. Então permanecia sentado naquela poltrona, e Kagerou lia em sua cama.

- Parece que os hollows estão atacando o castelo... – falou sem desviar a atenção do livro. – Estão no jardim, certo?

- Sim.

- Perto de Ichigo, haha quero ver como ele vai sair dessa. – ele ria na cama. – Aquela shinigami também está lá?

Após perceber isso, Kagerou arregalou os olhos um pouco, mas lembrando que não estava só, disfarçou com seu típico sorriso.

- Parece que teremos que ir, Gin...Não posso deixar a garota morrer ainda...Tenho meus planos pra ela. – ele se levantou, Ichimaru o seguiu.

* * *

Os guardas começavam a chegar, não eram treinados como shinigamis, então a maioria não conseguia sentir a presença dos hollows. Só foram para o jardim depois de um mensageiro avisa-los, por ordem de Urahara. Na porta que dava para o jardim já estavam Chad, Ganjyu, o rei e Kisuke. Logo depois chegou Gin, acompanhando Kagerou.

Os hollows já haviam fugido. Não pela presença de tantas pessoas, mas pelo número de monstros que desapareceram em minutos pela espada dos dois. Ichigo e Rukia continuavam costas a costas. Um pouco cansados, ainda com espadas empunhadas, sangue sobre as vestes. Não o deles, claro, mas daqueles seres enormes.

- Parece que eles já foram né, shinigami? – Ichigo arfava, falando ainda de costas.

- Sim...E meu nome não é shinigami, me chamo Rukia, idiota. – a garota também estava cansada.

- Eu sou Ichigo, baixinha.

Todos começavam a se aproximar, com a confusão até Inoue e Arisawa haviam descido.

- Vão os dois descansar, já lutaram bastante por hoje. – disse Isshin.

- Sim. – responderam em uníssono. Dirigiram-se para a entrada, espadas já nas bainhas.

Aos poucos os guardas voltaram a seus postos e os outros voltaram a seus afazeres.

* * *

- Está pior do que pensávamos, saíram das florestas e estão atacando o castelo. Os hollows estão ficando fora de controle.

- Vamos precisar de mais reforços. – Urahara dizia ao rei enquanto caminhavam pelos corredores do castelo.

- Contate-a...Será de grande ajuda na proteção do castelo. Já temos mais ajuda vindo, de qualquer maneira.

O rei entrou em sua sala, Kisuke continuou seguindo pelo corredor.

_"Ichigo...Espero que você fique bem."_ pensaram os dois.

* * *

Andaram pelo labirinto de corredores até seus quartos. Ichigo estava na frente e entrou no dele, encostando a porta atrás de si. Assustou-se quando ela foi aberta e viu a pequena shinigami entrar também.

- O-O que? Por que entrou aqui, Rukia? – era estranho chamá-la pelo nome, mas depois do ocorrido não precisariam de mais "formalidades".

- Ainda estou aqui para te proteger, não acho seguro deixa-lo aqui sozinho...

- M-Mas eu ia tomar banho! – do banheiro saía vapor, a água para o banho já estava fervendo. Provavelmente fora isso que deixara o rosto de ambos avermelhado.

A garota andou até a porta do banheiro, olhou para dentro. Havia uma janela grande, mas nenhuma outra porta. Ela achou seguro o bastante, se virando para o herdeiro.

- Uhn, não vou entrar com você, lógico, mas ficarei aqui fora para qualquer problema e tranque a janela, tudo bem? – Rukia sentou-se numa das confortáveis cadeiras que tinha no quarto.

- Está bem... – carregando sua toalha ele entrou no banheiro, encostando a porta de leve.

Rukia estava sentada exatamente na cadeira de frente para o banheiro. A shinigami ficou muito vermelha quando, sem que o garoto notasse, a porta entreabriu mostrando-o tirando a parte de cima de suas vestes.

Desviou seu olhar rapidamente, mesmo assim foi difícil não reparar em como Ichigo tinha um corpo, no mínimo, muito atraente. Repreendeu-se por pensar coisas assim, então mudou de lugar.

* * *

A mulher de cabelos pretos lia a carta com sua mão esquerda. Dois homens altos estavam ao seu lado, esperando novas ordens. Assim que terminou de ler sorriu.

- Vamos partir! – ela se levantou, largando a carta no chão. – Já estava cansada desta casa mesmo! Além do que poderei rever meu irmãozinho – seu sorriso estava maior, e um pouco assustador.

- Sim! – os homens concordaram e saíram juntos da sala.

* * *

- Taichou! – a mulher de longos cabelos loiros entrou no escritório de seu capitão. Trazia uma carta consigo.

- Sim, Matsumoto? – ele se virou para sua tenente.

- Chegou a resposta de Kurosaki-sama, e ouve outro ataque, desta vez ao castelo, diretamente ao herdeiro dos Kurosaki. Felizmente não aconteceu nada a ele, mesmo que fosse um ataque de muitos hollows.

- Todos os outros esquadrões já foram informados sobre isso, e você está pronta?

- Sim, taichou.

**.Tsudzuku.**

. Continua...

. Fim de mais um capítulo...Ufa! Terminei! XD

. Eu sei que está confuso...Mas qualquer necessidade de explicações basta pedir...Eu explico no capítulo seguinte, ok?

. Obrigada a quem leu. E mais ainda a quem me deixou uma review!

. Feliz Natal a todos e até o próximo!

Nanah-chan: Uhn...Por enquanto o Renji não aparece...Mais pra frente, quem sabe? XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Obrigação para Amar**

Disclaimer:

. Bleach pertence ao Kubo Taito...Não a mim...

. AU , bem confuso, vários personagens e casais, mas o principal é Ichigo&Rukia.

. Dúvidas? Mande um review e darei uma explicação no próximo capítulo!

. Boa leitura.

_( Kimisa Hanagiri)_

**Capítulo 4**

_Sangue. Muito sangue. Escorrendo...manchando...Manchas vermelhas...embaçadas...?...Lágrimas...chorando...escorrem por meu rosto...pelas paredes...meu coração...algo...antes...caírem...com o vento...lábios...manchados...com...sangue...seu rosto...tudo que dissera...calor...Não...deixarei...meu maior desejo...não o era. _

* * *

A água estava morna, uma temperatura muito agradável. Mesmo assim uma corrente de ar estava entrando, ele se vira e vê a porta entreaberta. Fica corado, ela teria visto algo? Afinal sentara-se de frente para porta...Ele torcia que não.

Terminou seu banho, levantou-se e enrolava a toalha na cintura...

- AHHH! – um grito vindo do quarto.

Sem pensar duas vezes Ichigo correu para onde deixara a pequena shinigami, teve vontade de rir ao ver a cena. A garota sentara-se em outra cadeira, próxima a uma mesa, e de costas para o banheiro. Agarrado nela um pequeno bichinho de pelúcia chorava de felicidade. Ele era amarelo, lembrando um leão.

O herdeiro se dirigiu à garota, e com uma mão tirou o bichinho de cima dela, ainda rindo.

- Kon! Não pule nas pessoas desse jeito! – ele brigou com o animal, depois o jogou na parede mais próxima, com força.

- O que era aquilo? – Rukia arfava, o "ataque" a pegara desprevenida, ainda mais vindo de um bicho de pelúcia.

- Hahahaha...Aquilo...Se chama Kon. É uma invenção estranha do Urahara, mas acho que ainda não o conhece. – o garoto riu mais um pouco, parando ao ver que ela ainda o olhava, mas muito vermelha. – O que foi?

Ela desviou o olhar antes de responder, apontando para baixo.

- A-Acho que esqueceu de algo, Ichigo.

O garoto olhou para onde ela apontava, de repente lembrou-se como saíra do banheiro, apenas de toalha. Voltou correndo para o outro cômodo, de onde só saiu uns minutos depois, vestido e ainda corado.

- Também vou tomar banho. – dizendo isso a garota de olhos violeta levantou.

- Aqui? Por que não volta para seu quarto? – ele perguntou, levemente irritado pela presença dela.

- Deixe de ser implicante, não vou demorar. – ela foi ao banheiro, depois de pegar outra roupa em seu quarto.

- E feche a porta! – Ichigo completou após ela entrar no banheiro.

- Não se preocupe, não sou como você. – ela deu um último sorriso e depois bateu a porta. Ichigo permaneceu na cama, muito vermelho.

_"Ela viu."_ – foi seu único pensamento naqueles minutos.

* * *

Dias passaram, o rei chamara seu filho para uma conversa.

- Ichigo, mais um convidado virá. Também chamei um shinigami para cuidar de suas irmãs.

- Convidado? – o garoto questionou seu pai.

- Sim, você saberá quem é em breve.

* * *

Como de costume, de manhã, a herdeira dos Inoue passeava pelos terrenos do castelo, normalmente calmos. Seus três companheiros sempre próximos, para evitar qualquer problema.

A garota avista o príncipe em um dos bancos que ficavam espalhados pelo jardim, anda até ele e percebe que o garoto não está só. Acompanhado pela pequena shinigami e mais dois rapazes aparentando ter a mesma idade deles. Os quatro faziam um lanche e conversavam animadamente, param quando o outro grupo se aproxima.

- Kurosaki-san! – Orihime sorri, fazendo uma reverência para ele e os que o acompanhavam.

- Ah, Inoue-san... – ele dá um meio sorriso, mas se anima. – Tatsuki, Chad! E...qual o nome do outro mesmo?

- G-Ganjyu. – o rapaz respondeu, cerrando os punhos e controlando-se para não partir para cima do herdeiro. Tatsuki olhou de um para outro, reprovando-os.

- Juntem-se a nós! Esses são Keigo Asano e Mizuiro Kojima. Ah, e Rukia. – Ichigo olhou-a com desdém, em retribuição ela, que estava ao seu lado, pisou em seu pé. Com força. – AH!

O grupo, com exceção de Rukia, olhou para o herdeiro. Ninguém vira o que a "segurança" fizera.

- N-nada...Me desculpem. – sorriu falsamente. – _"Eu vou mata-la..."_

- E-eu aceito o convite, Kurosaki-san...Aliás, posso chamá-lo Kurosaki-kun? – a princesa sorriu, sinceramente, para ele.

- Pode, se quiser assim, Inoue-san. – era uma pergunta bem estranha, mas não queria ser rude com a convidada de seu pai.

- Que bom, Kurosaki-kun. – a princesa continuava sorrindo.

Ela senta-se do lado dele, Os seus três acompanhantes procuram outro banco e também se acomodam.

- Ah! Rukia-chan! Posso te chamar assim, né? – Keigo não esperou uma resposta para continuar. – Não gostaria de sair comigo um dia desses? Na minha folga?

- Ah, Asano-kun...N-não posso! Tenho que proteger Kurosaki-kun! – o tom de voz que ela usava era falso, muito falso. Ichigo começava a reparar que ela falava desta maneira perto dos outros.

- Como alguém tão delicada e pequena pode proteger ele. – Mizuiro apontou Ichigo talvez por isso não tenha visto o lampejo de raiva que passou pelos olhos da garota, que logo em seguida sorriu, de modo falso, novamente.

O grupo continuou conversando animadamente, aos poucos Ganjyu e Tatsuki soltaram-se, entrando nas discussões com Keigo, Mizuiro e Ichigo. Chad participava apenas com acenos de cabeça e frases monossilábicas. Rukia acompanhava tudo, mas em silêncio, já Inoue estava alheia a conversa, pois não fixava nada além do príncipe.

Algumas horas passaram, até que Rukia cutuca de leve o garoto a seu lado.

- Ich...Kurosaki-kun...O seu treino. Urahara-san não gosta de esperar.

- É verdade. Vamos... – ele se dirige aos outros. – Eu preciso me retirar agora...

Príncipe e shinigami levantam-se e caminham em direção ao 'dojo' que havia no terreno, deixando o resto do grupo que continuava a conversar.

* * *

Os últimos preparativos para a viagem estavam sendo providenciados, o caminho não era muito longo, sairiam no final da tarde para chegar à noite. O príncipe já estava pronto, só precisaria despedir-se de seu avô e em algumas horas partiria.

* * *

- Kurosaki-san! Rukia-san! – Kisuke sorria como de costume, fechando seu leque na palma da mão. – Preparado para o treino? É a primeira vez que a senhorita vem junto...Então faremos algo diferente!

O professor entrou no cômodo, deixando os dois curiosos, esperando do lado de fora. Volta uns minutos depois trazendo algumas coisas nas mãos. Pede aos dois que se afastem, em seguida, com corda, demarca uma área em forma de quadrado no chão.

- Aqui será a arena e aqui... – Urahara finca duas bandeiras em cantos opostos. - ...estarão seus tesouros.

Rukia e Ichigo olham-se, confusos, depois viram novamente para o homem com o chapéu engraçado.

- O objetivo é pegarem a bandeira do adversário e leva-la para seu campo. Para isto usem somente suas mãos. Também não podem sair da parte marcada, ou perdem automaticamente. Podem empurrar o outro para fora se quiserem. Usem as táticas que bem entenderem, sem limite de tempo.

Após falar tudo aquilo se sentou, esperando que os dois percebessem o que teriam que fazer. Não demorou muito.

- Urahara-san...Eu não posso participar do treinamento dele! Estou aqui para protege-lo, não para treina-lo. – Rukia tentava argumentar com o homem que agora se abanava.

- Além do que...Vai ser muito fácil tirar a bandeira dessa baixinha! – Ichigo também não estava muito feliz com o treino de hoje.

- E...COMO ASSIM? – pronto, a garota aceitara o desafio. – Você se engana muito se acha que vai vencer!

- Muito bem...Vamos começar agora! – Urahara sorria atrás de seu leque, seu plano funcionara novamente...Essas crianças...

* * *

O castelo já estava ficando muito chato, ele cansara de ficar vagando por aí, então decidiu liberar seu acompanhante e passear sozinho pelos jardins. Provavelmente seu priminho estaria lá fora, era hora de brincar um pouco.

- Gin, pode ir. Eu ficarei bem, vou dar uma volta lá fora. – após um aceno de Ichimaru ele caminhou para fora.

* * *

A linda mulher chegaria em alguns minutos na cidade, mas passaria direto por ela para seguir em direção ao castelo. Não estava incomodada em sair de seu esquadrão, afinal gostava de passear. Como era uma pessoa forte se adaptaria rápido à nova situação, pelo menos era o que pensava no caminho.

* * *

A conversa continuava animada naquele grupo.

- Hahahaha... – olha seu relógio. – Keigo temos que voltar ao trabalho. Nossa folga acabou.

- Mas já?

Os dois se despedem e caminham de volta aos seus postos dentro do castelo. Inoue e os outros permanecem um pouco mais no local. Os três continuam conversando, enquanto a princesa está distraída olhando a paisagem. Ela vê quando Kagerou passa e se dirige ao local de treinamento do príncipe, mas não dá muita atenção a isso.

* * *

Alheios à chegada do novo espectador, príncipe e shinigami permanecem empenhados em vencer a disputa. Kagerou se aproxima e senta ao lado de Kisuke, os dois nunca conversaram, mas ambos não se gostavam.

Dentro da área demarcada continua a competição. As bandeiras permaneciam intocadas, e mesmo com a diferença clara de forças a shinigami conseguia manter o rapaz afastado. Ichigo procurava desviar dos ataques da pequena, mas nem sempre era bem sucedido.

O garoto não queria machuca-la e sabia que se usasse sua força isso aconteceria. Mas os chutes começaram a irritá-lo, não se contendo fechou os punhos e preparou um soco. Fizera isso mais por instinto que outra coisa, ia acerta-la em cheio, não podia evitar. A poucos centímetros do rosto dela, Rukia se abaixa, esquivando, e aproveita a distração dele para uma rasteira.

Cai. Fora pego de surpresa pela reação da pequena mulher. Ichigo estava no chão e ela corria para a bandeira dele.

Já com o tesouro em mãos a shinigami seguia para seu campo, mas o garoto de cabelos laranja a para. Passa seu braço ao redor da fina cintura dela. Ela se vira e ele a levanta. Ficam face a face, Ichigo puxa a bandeira, tirando-a das mãos de Rukia.

Ainda em silêncio os dois estavam imóveis. O herdeiro, porém, anda ainda carregando-a. Pela surpresa ou pela aproximação a menina manteve-se parada, submissa às ações dele.

_"Mais um pouco, só mais um pouco..."_

Lentamente a levou a uma das bordas, ainda mantendo olhos fixos nos dela. Ia desce-la, mas, como acordando de um transe, Rukia percebe o plano dele e envolve seus braços no pescoço do garoto e suas pernas na cintura. Assustando-se com a atitude dela, o rapaz perde o equilíbrio e vai em direção ao chão, durante a queda larga a bandeira e abraça a garota.

"_Droga!"_ - é o pensamento de ambos.

Rukia fecha seus olhos, já sentindo a dor do impacto. Porém não sente mais do que uma leve pancada, pois o garoto a envolvera nos braços, protegendo-a e amortecendo com seu corpo, a colisão.

- Kurosaki-san! Rukia-san! – Urahara levanta de súbito, vendo que os dois haviam caído.

- Tsc...Como meu priminho é irresponsável... – Kagerou levantou-se lentamente, olhando-o com reprovação.

Kisuke aproxima-se, mas após analisar a situação percebe que os dois estavam bem, então se acalma. O garoto de cabelos brancos que também veio para perto abaixa ao lado de seu primo e da shinigami, oferecendo sua mão a ela.

-Você está bem, Rukia-san? – ele sorri, ela se arrepia.

- Sim, obrigada.

- Eu não deixaria ela se machucar, Kagerou. – ele finalmente solta Rukia, se apoiando com os cotovelos no chão, para levantar.

Após ficar de pé, com ajuda de Kagerou, a garota de olhos violeta inclina-se para Ichigo, perguntando se está bem, e ajudando-o a erguer-se.

* * *

- Partiremos agora! – acompanhado daquela mulher de confiança ele entra na carruagem, o sol se punha, estava na hora de viajar.

**.Tsudzuku.**

. Continua...

. Desculpem o atraso na atualização - que seria domingo - tentarei não repetir o erro! o/

. Reviews? Sim, aceito! Muito obrigada. u.u

. Feliz Ano Novo à todos!

. Até o próximo!


	5. Chapter 5

**Obrigação para Amar**

Disclaimer:

. Bleach...Pertence a Kubo Taito e não a mim...Como todos devem ter percebido. u.ú

. AU , casal principal Ichigo & Rukia, bem confuso.

. Dúvidas? Mande um review e ganhara uma explicação, se possível, no capítulo seguinte.

. Boa leitura. -

_( Kimisa Hanagiri)_

**Capítulo 5**

_Sangue. Muito sangue. Escorrendo...e manchando...Manchas vermelhas por toda...embaçadas, mas...?...Lágrimas...chorando...escorrem por meu rosto, assim como...pelas paredes...meu coração...algo...nunca...antes...caírem...com o vento...lábios...manchados...com...sangue...os olhos...seu rosto...e...tudo que dissera...calor...Não...deixarei...meu maior desejo...não o era. _

* * *

Aquela reiatsu? Não...provavelmente estava imaginando coisas novamente. Precisava parar com isso. Há uma agitação na entrada do castelo, o que seria? Não devia ser nada, mas a sensação daquela reiatsu, mesmo contra vontade, lhe alegrou.

* * *

- Vim a pedido de Kurosaki-sama, o rei, como proteção para sua família. Rangiku Matsumoto, tenente do décimo esquadrão.

A bela mulher se apresentou aos guardas que liberaram sua passagem. Logo ao cruzar os portões daquele castelo sentiu algo estranho, uma reiatsu que ela conhecia, mas não lembrava. Não...Não passava de impressão dela.

Desce da carruagem e adentra pela porta no grande saguão. Após esperar alguns minutos avista na escada o rei, quando ele se aproxima faz uma reverência. Os dois conversam.

* * *

Um barulho na frente do castelo. Movidos pela curiosidade Ichigo, Rukia, Kagerou e Kisuke seguem para a entrada. Atravessando o jardim avistam a princesa e seus três guardiões, assim as oito pessoas partem para o portão.

Chegam lá após alguns minutos, Isshin conversava com a recém-chegada, e apresenta todos à mulher de cabelos loiros.

- Rangiku-san, pode ir descansar. Pedirei que a levem aos seus aposentos.

* * *

- Aah! Deusa! – os olhos do bichinho de pelúcia brilharam ao olhar a mulher estonteante que acabara de chegar. – Ah, que sorte! Temos a linda princesa...agora essa mulher! Além de minha Nee-chan! Que sorte!

Enquanto Kon chorava de alegria num canto escondido Matsumoto passou sem nota-lo.

_"NÃO! Perdi minha chance!"_ - o pequeno leão continuou chorando, havia perdido Rangiku de vista.

* * *

A noite chegava, com ela outros convidados. Mais uma carruagem para a frente do portão. Como acontecera de tarde, após a identificação, os guardas permitiram a entrada.

- Bem-vindo Uryuu-san! – cumprimentou Isshin.

- Obrigado por me receber. – o rapaz disse em tom sério, ajeitando seus óculos sobre o nariz.

- O jantar já foi servido, se quiser juntar-se a nós.

- Sim, nós iremos. – eles caminham até uma grande porta, que aberta revela a sala de jantar e várias pessoas já acomodadas à mesa.

O novo hóspede foi apresentado a todos os presentes e sentou-se para comer, ao seu lado ficou um gato que o acompanhava. Isshin também retornou ao seu lugar. Todos jantavam e conversavam tranqüilamente.

Sem alertar ninguém o animal preto que estava ao lado de Ishida moveu-se sob a mesa. Foi até um pé conhecido, que usava uma sandália estranha, pulando em seu colo e aninhando-se nele.

Urahara não se assustou com o felino em seu colo, já esperava que ela fizesse isto, desde quando sentira sua reiatsu próxima. Já fazia tempo que não se encontravam.

Ela estava acostumando-se rapidamente ao novo lugar, as pessoas eram muito simpáticas. Agora mesmo Rangiku conversava com Inoue, ao seu lado estavam as duas princesas deste castelo, Karin e Yuzu, suas protegidas. Ainda assim algo a incomodava, algo do qual ela não conseguia recordar.

O jantar terminou bem, sem grandes incidentes. Entre os que haviam bebido, alguns saíram tontos, outros desorientados. Poucos, como Urahara, Matsumoto e Isshin, conseguiriam beber mais garrafas sem cair. Os herdeiros Ishida e Inoue não beberam, tampouco o fez Ichigo ou sua protetora. Kagerou e seu segurança não desceram para comer. Os outros, incluindo até Tatsuki, estavam muito, muito alegres, depois da primeira garrafa.

* * *

- Vou pro meu quarto agora. Tchau Rukia. – Ichigo respondeu, enquanto dirigia-se aos seus aposentos.

- Tudo bem. – ela entrou no seu próprio quarto.

O quarto de ambos era bem próximo, mas ainda assim não havia ligação entre eles. A garota, em sua função, não se sentia segura com isso, para seu protegido, entretanto, a proximidade dos cômodos já era mais do que suficiente.

Depois de vestir-se apropriadamente a pequena shinigami se deitou e dormiu. Passaram alguns minutos, ou horas. Foi difícil dizer com precisão depois de acordada. Ouvira um barulho no corredor, resolveu verificar.

_"Vamos! Acorde...Precisa ver se não há nada de errado, Rukia!"_ dizia a si mesma, enquanto caminhava para a porta.

Espiando o corredor em direção ao quarto do herdeiro não viu nada, virou para o outro lado, nada também.

_"Parece que me enganei...Devia estar sonhando...Vou dormir...Não, o que é aquilo?"_

Alguns metros à frente alguém com capa preta, ao que parecia, descia uma escada. A shinigami seguiu-o, era necessário verificar algo tão suspeito.

* * *

Os dois estavam deitados juntos, como não faziam há muito tempo. Abraçados sob as mesmas cobertas. Ambos permaneciam acordados, aproveitando a proximidade e encerrando a saudade.

- Mmm... – a mulher espreguiçou-se, ainda no abraço dele. – Kisuke...Já está saindo do controle...Eles estão ficando mais poderosos.

- Eu sei, também estou preocupado, Yoruichi. Por isso não só você, mas outros também virão.

- Quanto mais reforço melhor. O que não me agrada muito é a presença dele. Ninguém o designou, realmente, para proteger aquele garoto.

- Talvez a família tenha pedido, mas é muito estranho que logo o Taichou do esquadrão tenha ido. O que podemos fazer por enquanto é vigia-lo e esperar.

* * *

Continuava na caçada ao vulto misterioso. Por sorte ele ainda não percebera sua presença. Rukia permanecia a uma distância segura, mas sem perde-lo de vista. Já andavam há alguns minutos e ele parecia conhecer bem o caminho, pois não hesitara nenhuma vez entre bifurcações.

Chegaram à cozinha. Tudo estava escuro, nenhuma vela acesa naquele espaço. Era muito difícil enxergar, até que a pessoa pegou um archote e acendeu-o. Seguindo, a shinigami andou cautelosamente para a dispensa, entrando lá não viu mais nada, a pessoa sumira.

_"Não é possível...aqui nem têm outra saída!"_

Ela ouve um barulho, olha para baixo e repara num alçapão, provavelmente ali ficava a adega. Desce e confirma suas suspeitas. Várias garrafas de diferentes bebidas, barris enormes com diversos líquidos, porém um deles estava estranhamente torto. Reparando bem havia uma passagem atrás dele.

Sem pensar duas vezes a jovem seguiu pelo novo corredor, guiada pela luz, agora distante, do vulto. Depois de virar, descer e dar algumas voltas o vulto finalmente para, apóia seu archote e abre uma fresta na parede, desaparecendo por ela.

Rukia corre, consegue chegar antes da fresta fechar completamente, então puxa-a e passa para fora.

Estava no jardim do castelo, uma parte mais escondida, sem construções ou caminhos. Um lugar muito bonito, flores e árvores acomodavam-se de forma perfeita. Não havia interferência humana, pelo que parecia, então a vegetação crescia a seu modo.

Espantada com a beleza do lugar e com o fato de nunca tê-lo visto antes, a garota dá alguns passos para frente, esquecendo-se de seu objetivo em andar até lá. Mas por pouco tempo.

- Quem é você e por que me seguiu? – atrás de si a shinigami ouviu aquela voz, assustou-se e deu meia-volta, ficando de frente para a pessoa.

* * *

Não havia bebido o suficiente para dormir fácil, então a tenente do décimo esquadrão permanecia acordada, rolando de um lado para o outro em sua cama. Cochilara em alguns momentos, mas ainda não adormecera. Cansada de fitar o teto resolve dar uma volta e conhecer os corredores próximos.

Seu aposento estava na mesma ala do castelo onde ficava o das gêmeas. Neste corredor ainda tinham diversas portas, mas a mulher passou por todas. Subiu alguns lances de escada, andou por um e outro corredor e acabou perdida.

_"Droga, qual meu problema? Calma, não devo estar muito longe...Ahn...Acho que já passei por aqui antes, ou foi por lá? Ah! Detesto ter que admitir, mas estou perdida!"_

Continuava brigando mentalmente consigo mesma quando uma reiatsu conhecida lhe despertou dos pensamentos. Ainda não conseguira lembrar-se, mas resolveu segui-la, afinal seria bom uma companhia àquele horário, ainda mais estando perdida.

Andou pelos corredores, descendo, subindo e virando várias vezes, mas nem apressando o passo avistava a pessoa que parecia guia-la. Tentou chamar, mas não houve resposta. Passados vários minutos aquela presença desapareceu.

Frustrada a mulher olhou em volta e percebeu que estava na frente de seu quarto. Como chegara ali, nem se importou em perguntar. Estava cansada e queria dormir depois de caminhar tanto. Amanhã sobraria tempo para dúvidas.

- Durma bem...Rangiku. – do lado de fora, escondido, sussurrava antes de retornar a seu próprio quarto.

* * *

- Rukia? Ai...Por que justo você teve que me seguir! – o vulto abaixou o capuz, revelando seu cabelo ruivo.

- Ichigo? – ela estava aliviada por ser apenas o garoto. – Você não devia sair sozinho...Ainda mais no meio da noite! Quer melhor oportunidade para um desastre?

- Claro, claro... – o rapaz nem a olhava, não prestando a mínima atenção à bronca da shinigami. – Já que está aqui vou ter que leva-la junto, não pretendo voltar tudo aquilo só para te por na cama!

- Não preciso que me ponha na cama! Eu poderia voltar sozinha se quisesse. – nem mesmo ela acreditou em suas palavras.

- Certo, então pode ir.

- Não posso...Ainda tenho que tomar conta do herdeiro... – ela falou a última palavra com ironia.

- Como se eu não pudesse me virar sozinho... – o garoto disse para si mesmo.

Após mais discussão e desentendimento os dois cederam, Rukia não saberia voltar e Ichigo não podia ficar passeando sozinho. O jovem de cabelos ruivos mostrou essa parte do jardim a ela. Era bem diferente do resto, até mais bela. Andaram um pouco e por fim sentaram-se próximos a um pequeno lago, tanto que parecia mais uma poça. De profundidade, não passava dos joelhos da pequena garota.

Permaneceram em silêncio, entretidos com seus próprios pensamentos. Passado certo tempo Ichigo sentiu um peso sobre si. A forte e poderosa shinigami adormecera, caindo sobre o ombro dele. Pensou em acorda-la, mas talvez fosse muito cruel despertar alguém tão linda que dormia pacificamente. Desse modo sereno ela até parecia uma gentil princesa...Não a shinigami irritante que era.

Após analisar as opções decidiu manter a garota adormecida, mas apoiara a cabeça dela em seu colo, assim poderia se ajeitar melhor. Provavelmente estava cansada, o seguia dia após dia acordando cedo e dormindo tarde, além da saudade que ela devia sentir de sua cidade e de seus conhecidos. Permaneceu pensando nela até o Sol começar a nascer. Ela acordou.

- Ahhhh! Desculpe, eu adormeci. – ela manteve os olhos fechados. – Que horas são...

- Está amanhecendo... – ele não esperou ela terminar de falar.

- ...Kaien?

Ficou assustada ao perceber que não era a voz de seu tenente, abriu os olhos e encontrou os de Ichigo. Levantou rapidamente de seu colo, extremamente corada.

- D-desculpe! Eu não pretendia...Não queria...Eu, eu... – a surpresa a deixou sem palavras.

- Está bem, se acalme! Afinal quem é Kaien? – estranhamente o tom de voz dele era suave.

- Isso não é da sua conta! – estava nervosa demais e não pretendia responder esta pergunta de qualquer maneira.

- Ah! Me perdoe pelo incomodo de adormecer em cima de você...E ainda depois acordar dizendo nomes estranhos e sendo grossa! – Ichigo irritou-se.

- Já pedi desculpas por ter dormido! – ela retrucou, em tom de voz elevado, mas depois suavizou – E me desculpe pela grosseria, só não esperava esse tipo de pergunta...

- Está bem, perdoada desta vez...

Ficaram sentados mais alguns minutos, lado a lado, vendo o Sol subir no horizonte.

- Á essa hora os empregados devem estar despertando, vamos logo! Vai ser difícil explicar porque eu apareci na adega! – ele levantou com pressa, puxando a garota para cima.

**.Tsudzuku.**

. Continua...

. Pretendo postar um capítulo por semana, topdo domingo...Mas isto é somente pretensão...Não prometo nada! XD

. Reviews continuam muito bem-vindas!

. Até o próximo e agradeço a quem leu!


	6. Chapter 6

**Obrigação para Amar**

Disclaimer:

. Fuh...Cansa reafirmar isto sempre, mas Bleach ainda não me pertence...Que pena! T-T

. AU, diversos casais, mas meu preferido (Ichigo e Rukia) em destaque. Linha de tempo confusa até para mim... u.u

. Dúvidas? Não hesite em perguntar! Pode deixar uma review para isso! Procurarei responder o mais cedo possível...No próximo capítulo... XD

. Boa leitura. -

_( Kimisa Hanagiri)_

**Capítulo 6**

_Sangue. Muito sangue. Escorrendo...e manchando...Manchas vermelhas por toda... do quarto...embaçadas, mas...?...Lágrimas...sinto...chorando...escorrem por meu rosto, assim como...pelas paredes...meu coração...algo que nunca...antes...faz...caírem...com o vento...Depois...lábios...manchados...com...sangue...os olhos...seu rosto...e...tudo que dissera...contra o...calor...Não...deixarei...meu maior desejo...não o era. _

* * *

Corriam pelas passagens do castelo, por sorte saíram da cozinha sem serem vistos por ninguém. O herdeiro continuava a puxar a pequena shinigami pelo pulso. Só pararam depois de chegar ao corredor de seus quartos.

- Oi! Rukia? Vê se não conta pra todo mundo daquele lugar, tudo bem? – ele estava para entrar em seu quarto.

- Não se preocupe Ichigo, não trairia sua confiança em mim. – ela fechou a porta atrás de si, então não viu a reação do rapaz que sorrira após ouvir aquelas palavras.

Fechada em seu cômodo a pequena garota, depois de tanto tempo, sentia-se confortável. Olhou para o vaso onde depositara as flores de Kaien. Estavam murchas. Os olhos dela se abriram em espanto, para logo em seguida fecharem bruscamente. O presente dele havia murchado...Como ela pudera estar tão desatenta! Aquelas flores que a lembravam dele estavam mortas.

Rukia permaneceu mais um pouco encostada contra a porta, de olhos fechados. Certas coisas não podiam ser recuperadas.

_"Kaien...Kaien-dono..."_

Seus olhos começavam a encher-se d'água. Normalmente aquela garota forte não choraria por algo tão simples, mas aquilo era muito especial para ela. Conteve as lágrimas, porém continuou onde estava, sentando e escondendo o rosto entre suas mãos.

Queria continuar assim, mas tinha trabalho para fazer, assim segundos antes de um criado bater a sua porta, já se levantara.

Rukia pedira que a acordassem antes de seu protegido, podendo assim evitar que ele fugisse. Sendo o príncipe, entretanto, nenhum servente tinha coragem de despertá-lo, ainda mais com seu humor matinal. Este serviço, óbvio, restou para a shinigami.

Haviam se encontrado a pouco, ainda assim ele já dormia profundamente quando ela adentrou seu aposento. Antes de chegar perto da cama foi atacada, como de costume, pelo bichinho estranho, Kon. Não se assustava mais com ele, então simplesmente desviou, continuando sua "missão".

- Kurosaki-san...Hora de acordar. – ela fez uma voz suave, sussurrando próximo ao garoto. Ele nem se moveu. – ICHIGO! ACORDA!

- Ah! – ele pula da cama, assustado. – N-NUNCA mais faça isso!

- Então acorde rápido, droga! – retrucou brava.

Ele não respondeu nada, após alguns segundos observando a garota de olhos violeta, resolve perguntar.

- Você está bem ? – reparara nos olhos dela, levemente vermelhos.

- C-claro... – fora pega de surpresa pela pergunta. – Afinal...Por que não estaria?

- Se você diz... – ele desviou o olhar e passados alguns minutos perguntou-lhe. – Então já pode sair para eu me trocar?

Não houve resposta, a garota estava distraída com seus pensamentos. Sentara na borda da cama e olhava pela janela.

- Oi! Rukia? – ele falou baixo, próximo a ela. – Acorda! Ou vou ter que me trocar na sua frente mesmo?

- Ahn? O que disse? – ela despertou, virando-se para ele que havia levantado somente com uma calça vestida. A garota corou violentamente e se dirigiu a porta. – Podia ter me pedido para sair, né? Exibicionista!

- O que? Mas o que eu estava fazendo até agora? – ele retrucou bravo, mas ela já saíra. – Que droga!

* * *

Durante o café da manhã houve muita conversa. Desta vez somente o protetor de Kagerou não estava presente.

Ao contrário de muitos outros reis, Isshin gostava que todos fossem tratados como iguais, sem distinção apesar de suas funções, por isso todos se sentavam à mesa. Seus filhos pensavam do mesmo modo, sendo gentis com serventes e ajudantes.

- Kurosaki-kun! Quando irá treinar novamente? Não ia nos convidar? – Inoue conversava com o herdeiro ao seu lado.

- Sim, irei, provavelmente, hoje mesmo. Chamarei-as mais tarde. – respondeu educadamente, mesmo sem prestar muita atenção à garota.

* * *

Urahara estava sentado na frente do local de treino, ao seu lado Yoruichi, em forma humana, se espreguiçava, descansando sua cabeça novamente no colo dele. Esperavam Ichigo para começar a treina-lo.

Ele chega acompanhado de Rukia, Inoue e dos três protetores dela. Yoruichi então se endireita, permanecendo sentada ao lado de Kisuke.O grupo se aproxima, Tatsuki cumprimenta seu antigo professor, que sorri em retribuição.

Para relembrar os velhos tempos os antigos colegas, Ichigo e Tatsuki, lutam, amistosamente. Para evitar que se machuquem mais, Urahara declara empate.

Ele continuou lutando com Kurosaki, desta vez usando espadas. Enquanto os outros observavam, sentados próximos a Yoruichi.

- Princesa Inoue, certo? – ela pergunta à menina de cabelos ruivos.

- Sim! – Orihime responde animada e com um sorriso.

- Eu sou Yoruichi Shihouin. Poderíamos conversar mais tarde? Em particular, mas se quiser pode trazer algum de seus guarda-costas. Quem sabe o alto, ali? – ela apontou para Chad, que prestava atenção na luta.

- Ah! Claro! – a princesa continuou sorrindo.

- Depois eu marco o lugar! – Yoruichi sorriu pela animação da menina.

* * *

Ás vezes os dias eram muito longos. Não havia muito para se fazer naquele castelo, na opinião dele. Mesmo sua acompanhante estava em algum outro lugar, assim só restava ficar lendo, para isto preferia a paz daquela biblioteca.

Uryuu estava sozinho lá, parecia que poucas pessoas gostavam de ler por ali, ainda assim o acervo de livros era imenso. Com diversos assuntos, até mesmo 'aquele'...

Nesta enorme biblioteca havia livros sobre costura! As diferenças entre as várias cidades e alguns até sobre as tendências de outros países. Afinal seu tempo naquele castelo começava a ser proveitoso.

* * *

Sentada na cama observava as duas brincando. Yuzu colocava em um leão de pelúcia vestidos que ela mesma fizera, Karin apenas olhava. Cansada da monotonia resolve sair um pouco, as garotas não estavam realmente em perigo, assim não haveria problema. Após avisa-las, retira-se do quarto.

Passa por diversos corredores até encontrar a cozinha. Faltavam algumas horas para o almoço e uma fruta não faria mal. Chegando ao seu objetivo, sorrateiramente se dirige a uma cesta sobre o balcão. Pegou um pêssego e foi embora sem ninguém vê-la.

Comia a fruta quando, ao virar para outro corredor, bateu de frente com uma pessoa caindo sentada no chão.

- Ai! Preste mais atenção, por favor! – ela se apoiava no piso, seu pêssego também caíra. – E ainda derrubei minha fruta!

- Desculpe. – falou calmamente estendendo uma mão. Agora era inevitável.

Olhou para cima, encarando aquela pessoa. Sentiu lágrimas em seus olhos, uma sensação de tristeza tomou conta se si. Seu coração doía, depois de tanto tempo estava passando por tudo de novo. Aquilo que ela mais detestava, aquele que ela mais...

- Gin... – a voz de Rangiku saiu fraca, como um sussurro. Sua visão estava embaçada, as lágrimas não permitiam enxerga-lo com precisão.

- Olá, Rangiku. – ele puxou-a para cima, dando seu típico sorriso.

Ela levantou muito rápido, não estando preparada perdeu o equilíbrio e abraçou-se a ele para conseguir apoio. Com receio que Matsumoto caísse novamente ele passou seu braço pela cintura dela. Sem conseguir conter-se a jovem apoiou sua cabeça no ombro dele. Ambos aproveitaram este momento mais do que admitiriam a si mesmos.

* * *

- Rukia! Não quer realmente ir a biblioteca, quer? Que droga! – o garoto ainda estava cansado depois do treino, mas com a insistência dela acabara cedendo.

- Quero sim. Pode ser muito monótono vigiar um príncipe então vou pegar um livro para me entreter. – ela andava ao lado de Ichigo, tentando acompanhar, com dificuldade, sua passadas. – E poderia ir um pouco mais devagar?

- A culpa não é minha se suas pernas são curtas... – ele riu sem encara-la.

Ela olhou-o, brava. Sem hesitar pulou, acertando um chute nas costas do garoto.

- AAAH! – gritou Ichigo, caído no chão. Estava agachado, com as mãos sobre o lugar atingido. – Não era para proteger, não?

- Te protejo dos outros...Não de mim mesma! Além do mais...Você mereceu. – ela passou por ele, virando o rosto com desprezo.

- Rukia... – o garoto já sentara no piso. Ela ao ouvir seu nome para, pretendendo virar. – Você me irrita!

Pegando-a de surpresa, puxou a garota pelo pulso em sua direção, fazendo-a cair também. Para evitar que se machucasse ele a sentou em sua perna.

- Nunca mais faça algo assim, seu idiota! – Rukia gritou com ele, em seu colo e corada.

- Hahaha, só retribui o favor! – o garoto sorriu para ela. – E, embora você tenha gostado, poderia levantar?

- Gostado? – estava extremamente vermelha. – Pare de falar besteiras!

A shinigami tenta levantar, mas é impedida pela mão dele em sua cintura.

- O que está fazendo? Não era para eu levantar? – olha-o irritada.

- Você não gostou nem um pouco? – sussurrou o garoto, aproximando seu rosto do dela.

Ainda a segurava pela cintura, mas a virara para ficarem de frente. Sua mão, que antes estivera apoiada no chão, agora acariciava a parte de trás da cabeça dela. O coração de ambos batia acelerado. Ele queria apenas brincar um pouco mais, como sempre, mas já perdera o controle sobre si. Mesmo Rukia, normalmente séria e controlada, acabou cedendo, pois algo em Ichigo a impedia de reagir.

Suas bocas estavam muito próximas, mas a razão de Rukia volta. Assim ela apóia dois dedos sobre os lábios dele, impedindo-o de continuar. O herdeiro abre os olhos, corado.

- D-desculpe, eu não pretendia... – Ichigo voltara a razão também, e estava constrangido pelas suas atitudes.

- Não? – a pequena sorriu, era hora da vingança...

* * *

_"SOCORRO!"_ ele queria gritar. Desejava sair correndo dali. Mas não podia, a tortura continuaria até que aquele pequeno demônio se cansasse.

- Karin, que roupa eu posso colocar na Postuf agora? – a garotinha perguntava, sorridente, a sua irmã.

- Esse bichinho é muito estranho, Yuzu...Onde você conseguiu mesmo? – Karin olhava desconfiada para Kon, que suava frio.

- Achei num dos corredores do castelo. Ela está meio velha e gasta, mas é tão bonitinha!

_"Velho? Gasto? BONITINHA? O lindo e maravilhoso Kon sendo tratado como uma pelúcia qualquer! E como uma garota! Que absurdo! Preciso sair logo daqui!"_ tentava pensar num plano enquanto as meninas continuavam brincando. _"Nee-san..."_

* * *

Ela, ainda em seu colo, o empurrou, fazendo com que ele deitasse. Engatinhando sobre o garoto, chega perto de seu rosto. Ichigo estava mais vermelho que antes pelas atitudes dela. Surpreende-se quando sente o cabelo da garota em sua face.

Rukia inclinava mais, seus corpos muito próximos. Sussurra sedutoramente na orelha dele.

- Que pena que não pretendia...

Sorrindo, a shinigami levanta e continua andando para a biblioteca, deixando o príncipe corado e imobilizado, no chão do corredor.

_"O que foi isso?"_ continuava pensando, seguidamente, Ichigo.

**.Tsudzuku.**

. Continua...

. Peço desculpas pelos meus absurdos...Os personagens estão muito descaracterizados, peço desculpas por isso...Qualquer outro erro ou deslize meu, por favor escrevam...

. Aceito críticas e sugestões, reviews de todo tipo são bem-vindas.

. Até o próximo e agradeço a quem leu!


	7. Chapter 7

**Obrigação para Amar**

Disclaimer:

. Sim, Bleach me pertence! Muwahahahahah! Admito...É mentira... u.u

. AU, diversos casais,destaque para Ichigo e Rukia. O tempo,novamente, avança e retorna a meu bel-prazer... XD

. Dúvidas? Não hesite em perguntar! Pode deixar uma review para isso. Procurarei responder o mais cedo possível...No próximo capítulo... o/

. Boa leitura.

_( Kimisa Hanagiri)_

**Capítulo 7**

_Sangue. Muito sangue. Escorrendo...e manchando...lençóis. Manchas vermelhas por toda...do quarto...estão embaçadas, mas...?...Lágrimas...sinto...ainda mais...chorando...escorrem por meu rosto, assim como...pelas paredes...meu coração...algo que nunca...antes...isso faz...caírem...com o vento...a janela...Depois...imóvel...lábios...manchados...com...sangue...abre os olhos...seu rosto...sobre...e...tudo que dissera...contra o...calor...e...Não o deixarei...ainda...meu maior desejo...não o era. _

* * *

Ainda lia na biblioteca, mas é interrompido pelo barulho da porta. Levantando seu olhar observa uma mulher, baixa e de cabelos pretos, entrar.

Eles cruzam olhares, ela acena com a cabeça em sinal de reverência. O rapaz de óculos faz o mesmo, voltando ao seu livro.

A shinigami caminha entre as diversas estantes do local. Escolhe uma e passa o dedo pelos títulos dos livros, buscando algum de seu interesse. Acha um qualquer e o tira do lugar.

_"Ah...Não deveria ter feito aquilo...Mas a expressão dele foi tão engraçada!"_ ela sorri para si mesma.

Caminha até as poltronas. Senta na que lhe parece mais confortável, uma sob a grande janela que havia do cômodo. Abre o livro sobre seu colo.

_"Também não deveria ter deixado ele sozinho...Ainda tenho um trabalho a fazer..."_

Ela leu várias vezes a mesma frase. Estava entretida demais com seus pensamento para se concentrar no livro. Esperava que seu protegido viesse encontra-la.

* * *

Faria sua casa em algum lugar próximo, mas antes avisaria de sua chegada. Dirigiu-se ao castelo.

* * *

Ela estava no chão novamente. Por mais que lutasse contra, as lágrimas escorriam sobre seu rosto. A shinigami do décimo esquadrão se arrependia de ter permitido aquilo novamente. Seu coração doía e no momento não conseguia fazer nada além de permanecer sentada, deixando as lágrimas caírem.

Chorava agora para nunca mais faze-lo. Era uma pessoa forte, não seria mais levada por suas emoções.

* * *

- Bem-vinda! Demorou tanto que pensei que havia desistido! – o rei sorriu, cumprimentando a convidada.

- Desistir! Eu sou uma Shiba, lembra-se? – a mulher sorriu também. – Não quero ficar ocupando quartos do castelo...Prefiro fazer minha casa fora desses muros,lá deve ter bastante espaço.

- Faça como melhor lhe agradar...Está aqui como convidada, sinta-se à vontade. – os dois se olharam, achando graça do que Isshin falara. – Ah, Yoruichi ficará feliz em vê-la...

- Falarei com ela, mas primeiro preciso fazer outra coisa.

Após dito isto ela acena ao rei e sai da sala. Kuukaku caminha pelos corredores, procurando. Não se perderia naquele castelo, já tinha experiência.

* * *

Permaneceram abraçados durante alguns minutos. Sentiam o calor um do outro, suas respirações, as batidas do coração.

Cederam aos seus impulsos, ignorando qualquer promessa do passado. O desejo de ambos era continuar ali para sempre, mas a realidade não permitia. Lutando contra seu verdadeiro desejo, Gin a segura pelos ombros, afastando-a de si. Rangiku o olha, curiosa devido a sua atitude.

Dá um passo para trás, admira uma última vez aquela linda mulher, para em seguida virar e andar para longe dela.

* * *

- Oi! Rukia? – Ichigo abriu a porta da biblioteca com força, fazendo um grande barulho.

- Quieto imbecil! Estamos numa biblioteca! – contradizendo o que falara, a garota gritava com o recém chegado.

Uryuu, irritado, observava aquela cena de sua mesa. Que pessoas escandalosas, não se podia nem ler um livro em paz.

- Eu sei as regras da biblioteca! – retrucou, também gritando, o herdeiro dos Kurosaki.

- Sabe, mas ignora!

Por mais que o garoto de óculos tentasse voltar a ler, era impossível. A dupla continuava gritando um com o outro. Vencido e cansado da bagunça, Ishida levanta e sai do cômodo levando seu livro.

- Viu o que você fez?

- Mas é você que não para de gritar, Rukia!

A discussão continuou.

* * *

Do lado de fora do quarto estavam os dois de vigia. Tatsuki, por ser mais amiga que guardiã, ficava dentro, com a princesa. Sado, sempre em silêncio, estava do lado direito da porta. Do outro lado, quase dormindo, estava Ganjyu.

Mesmo em pé seus olhos se fechavam lentamente, estava adormecendo.

- Você foi contratado para ficar dormindo? – gritou. O rapaz congelou ao ouvir aquela voz.

- N-nee-san...? – virou-se, aterrorizado.

- Como um Shiba você deveria ser mais dedicado. Vou ter que lhe dar uma lição? – ela sorriu.

- N-não!...De maneira alguma, Nee-san... A-Alías, o que faz aqui?

- Huhuhu...Está triste pela minha presença?

- C-Claro que não! – ele tremia.

- Hahaha, então não importa o motivo que me trouxe aqui e sim que estou aqui! – Kuukaku ria, com um braço na cintura.

Yasutora olhava de uma para outro, embora não demonstrasse estava bem espantado com aquela estranha situação.

* * *

Fora difícil tomar aquela decisão. Deixa-la, novamente, sozinha. Ao ouvir os joelhos dela batendo com força no chão desejou voltar, toma-la nos braços e dizer que nunca mais a abandonaria. Porém sua escolha fora feita, um caminho diferente daquele onde não poderia tê-la consigo.

Ichimaru soube o exato segundo em que as lágrimas dela começaram a escorrer pela face, ainda assim continuou a andar. Sorriu da maneira de sempre, vestindo aquela máscara para esconder o que sentia.

Ela sussurrou seu nome entre soluços, palavras que ele ouviu e, com todas suas forças, ignorou. A cena ficou marcada na alma dos dois, mas aqueles murmúrios se perderam no vento.

* * *

A tarde começava a cair. Deveriam ser umas quatro horas agora, então a garota estava atrasada para seu encontro. Havia dado folga a dois de seus três guardiões. O terceiro provavelmente já estava no lugar marcado pela mulher.

O senso de direção dela não era muito bom, este foi o grande motivo de seu atraso. Saíra meia hora antes e ainda assim não chegara aonde queria. Percebendo o horário, apressou-se entre os corredores, mesmo que, sem saber, estivesse indo na direção errada.

Um vulto, nada que ele tivesse identificado segundos atrás. Acabaram trombando. Derrubou o livro que carregava, mas manteve seu equilíbrio.

- Você está bem? – perguntou o rapaz educadamente.

- Sim, me desculpe! – sorriu a princesa, sem jeito.

- T-tudo bem... – ele corou levemente, arrumando seus óculos com os dedos. – Estava com pressa...Algum problema?

- Na verdade sim! Estou perdida. – Orihime sorriu. – Saí do meu quarto antes, eu até sabia o caminho, mas fiquei com fome e pensei em me servir de um pouco daquele doce estranho que tinha na cozinha. Estava realmente bom na hora do almoço! Então comecei apensar como ele me lembrava um peixe que comi alguns meses atrás. Sozinho não era tão gostoso, mas acompanhado de mel, azeitonas e iogurte ficou uma delicia! Quis tentar isso com esse doce também, mas já havia me perdido. Não sabia onde era a cozinha, nem o jardim.

Ele ficou parado escutando tudo que ela dissera. Achou um pouco estranho o gosto da garota, mas não iria se intrometer. Ela falou rápido e sem pausas, então ficou difícil acompanhar, mesmo assim Ishida entendera o necessário.

- Quer que eu a leve ao jardim? – perguntou enfim, fazendo a garota sair de seus devaneios.

- Ah! Eu agradeceria! – ela sorriu novamente. – Você é Uryuu Ishida, não? Um convidado, né?

- Sim... – ele corou, a menina se lembrara de seu nome. – Orihime Inoue, estou certo? Uma nobre princesa...

- Sim! – ela disse animada, levantando os braços.

Após recolher o livro caído, se dirigiu pelos corredores com a herdeira dos Inoue ao se lado. Conversaram um pouco, e ele até se acostumou, parcialmente, aos estranhos gostos culinários dela. Embora ainda achasse que comer purê de mandioca com atum e espinafre fosse, no mínimo, peculiar.

* * *

Eles estavam no seu quarto. Mais uma tarde chata que ele passava lá. E ela lendo um livro qualquer sobre sua cama. Ichigo revisava suas aulas. Aprendia algumas táticas de batalha, além de aprender a lutar. Cansara de ler e reler aqueles textos, sabia que não decoraria nada assim, se ele precisasse aprenderia consigo mesmo. Zangetsu.

Olhou da escrivaninha, onde estava, para a menina apoiada nos cotovelos, lendo sobre seus lençóis. Fitou uma vez mais aquelas palavras enfileiradas. Não. Definitivamente não agüentava mais.

- Rukia? – falou olhando-a.

- Uhn? – ela retrucou, sem desviar sua atenção.

- Vamos passear um pouco... – o garoto virara na cadeira, esperando a resposta dela.

- Uhn... – Rukia não havia entendido o que ele dissera. Continuava lendo sem se importar.

- Então...Vamos? – ele insistiu. Não houve nada além de mais um resmungo. Ela permanecia entretida em sua história. – Me responda, droga! Está surda?

- Ah? O quê? Por que está gritando? – com o descontrole dele, ela acordou.

- Você está fazendo de propósito, né?

- Do que está falando? – levantou da cama, pondo as mãos na cintura e entortando a cabeça. Não sabia do que o herdeiro falava.

- AH! Desisto...Desse jeito fico louco. – irritado, passava a mão pelo cabelo. – Vou sozinho.

Ichigo levantou da cadeira, seguindo para a porta. Saiu, batendo-a atrás de si. Rukia continuou olhando sem entender. Resolveu segui-lo, afinal ainda estava trabalhando.

- Ichigo, deveria aprender a se controlar, sabia? – ela o alcançara e dizia ao seu lado.

- Seria mais fácil sem você pra me tirar do sério.

- E por que saiu daquele jeito, sem avisar nada? – fora a gota d'água.

- AHH! Juro que te mato algum dia! – ele gritou. Apontando um dedo pra ela, que continuava a olha-lo sem reação.

- Viu. Falei que precisa se controlar...Fica dando ataques por nada! – ela continuou andando, ele, furioso, também.

"_É tão difícil conviver com você..."_ foi o pensamento de ambos, que olhavam para lados opostos, evitando contato.

* * *

O grande convidado já chegara, na hora marcada. Porém como ainda não avistara nem a princesa, nem a mulher que os chamara. Esperava sentado num banco do jardim, o ponto de encontro deles.

Começava a desistir daquilo. Ia levantar-se, mas para ao ver Inoue saindo do castelo, acompanhada.

* * *

- Então aquilo que ouvi era verdade? Mas como Hollows invadiram o castelo? – a mulher de cabelos negros perguntava, sentada ao lado de um gato.

- Precisamos descobrir, certo? – o gato respondeu a ela, que pareceu não se surpreender nem um pouco. – Oh. Parece que chegaram. Poderia chamá-los para mim, Kuukaku?

- Me pague uma garrafa de sake depois, e tudo bem. – sorrindo a mulher levantou, seguindo na direção dos jardins.

* * *

Encostado no vidro da janela observava tudo. Aqueles minúsculos pontos se movendo. Avistara também fumaça vindo o meio da grande floresta. Que descuido, que estupidez. Aquilo precisava ser corrigido com urgência.

Precisava ir ao escritório, lá teria paz e privacidade para escrever uma carta. Não conseguiria se concentrar com todos os gritos de seu priminho, mesmo que ele, ao que parecia, estivesse indo para outro lugar. Também não queria perder a oportunidade de brincar um pouco, afinal...Quem não gosta de se divertir?

Sorriu, depois saiu de seu quarto, seguindo pelo longo corredor.

**.Tsudzuku.**

. Continua! \o/

. Reviews,sim as agradeço...Sim as aceito! XD

. É possível que eu atrase com o próximo capítulo, isto porque eles não estão em dia. Mas me esforçarei para corrigir e adiantar tudo!

. Mais um detalhe, para esta fic não houve nennum apesquisa histórica de minha parte, então terão erros. Espero que me perdoem por isso, porém a escrevi por diversão e não queria fazer algo tão rígido.

. Obrigada a quem acompanhou até agora! E a quem deixou review, pois elas me incentivam e ajudam a continuar... Muito obrigada.


	8. Chapter 8

**Obrigação para Amar**

Disclaimer:

. Bleach? Sim conheço e gosto. Bleach? Não, não me pertence...

. AU, diferentes casais,destaque para Ichigo e Rukia. O tempo permanece confuso...Assim como o resto desta fanfic...

. Dúvidas? Tem todo direito de tê-las e claro, de esclarece-las! Procurarei responder no capítulo seguintel...

. Boa leitura. -

_( Kimisa Hanagiri)_

**Capítulo 8**

_Sangue. Muito sangue. Escorrendo pela...e manchando...lençóis. Manchas vermelhas por toda...do quarto...estão embaçadas, mas...?...Lágrimas...sinto minha...ainda mais...quase chorando...escorrem por meu rosto, assim como...pelas paredes...meu coração apertar...algo que nunca...antes...isso faz...caírem...com o vento...a janela...Depois de...imóvel...ele...lábios...manchados...com...sangue...abre os olhos...vejo...seu rosto...eu...sobre...e ele...Mesmo...tudo que dissera...não...contra o...calor...e...Não o deixarei...ainda que...meu maior desejo...não o era. _

* * *

Ainda não haviam se encarado desde a última discussão. Continuavam andando pelos corredores, sem um rumo conhecido. Não tinham pressa, assim logo foram alcançados.

- Rukia-san! Primo! – um sorriso assustador. Voltou-se para a garota. – Gostaria de companhia de verdade?

- Mas ela já a tem... – respondeu Ichigo, irritado com Kagerou. – Não me vê aqui, não?

- Rude como sempre, Ichigo. Algum dia cairá do cavalo. – sorriu.

- E garanto que você estará esperando, certo? – ele sussurrou, para si.

- Bem...Senhorita, é uma pena, mas irei agora. Nos encontraremos por aí, certo? – ele piscou para ela, após uma reverência. – Adeus, Ichigo. Estarei esperando, sim...

Suas últimas palavras foram tão baixas que Rukia não conseguiu entender a frase por completo. Ichigo tampouco, mas não ficou muito preocupado com isto. Kagerou sumiu num dos lados daquele corredor. Sem necessidade de palavras os dois seguiram pelo caminho oposto, concordando, apenas com olhares, que este era o melhor a fazer.

* * *

- Shiro-chan? – aquela voz o assustou, levemente. O que ela fazia ali?

- H-Hinamori? – ele se virou para vê-la.

- Aizen Taichou...Ele me pediu para vir para o 10º esquadrão por um tempo. – seu tom de voz era baixo, Hitsugaya sentiu que ela estava triste.

- Por que ele fez isso? – perguntou no tom de sempre, mesmo que estivesse preocupado com ela.

- Também não entendi direito. Ele só me pediu que mudasse, rapidamente. Parecia estar preocupado com algo, mas eu não soube o que era. – ela ainda se conteve um pouco mais, mas não suportou, suas lágrimas caíram. – Eu sou tão imprestável assim, Shiro-chan? Eu não sirvo nem para auxiliar meu Taichou quando ele precisa...

- Você sabe que isso não é verdade Hinamori. Aizen deve ter seus motivos. – Hitsugaya, como raramente fazia, usava um tom calmo, gentil. – Fique o tempo que precisar. Arranjarei um quarto para você.

Ele iria sair de seu escritório, mas uma mão em seu kimono o impede. A garota se apóia em suas costas, enxugando a face.

- Obrigada, Shiro-chan

- Está bem...Mas NÃO me chame de Shiro-chan! – ele respondeu, irritado, fazendo-a sorrir.

* * *

- Pronto, parece que seu 'guarda-costas' se encontra logo ali. Não precisa mais de mim, vou voltar agora, certo? – o garoto de óculos virou-se para voltar pela porta.

- Não vá! Venha conosco, duvido que ela se importe. – a princesa retrucou, sorridente.

- Mas eu nem sei do que se trata. – a garota o empurrava para as escadas, em direção ao jardim.

- Eu também não. – ela continuava empurrando o rapaz.

- N-não sabe? – ele a olhou, impressionado pela ingenuidade dela. Resolveu seguir para o encontro também. – Já pode parar de me empurrar, Inoue-san...

* * *

Cansaço, a única coisa que sentia neste momento. Não fora almoçar, mas isto também não importava. Agora só queria ficar deitada o resto do dia, ao menos aquela cama era confortável e acolhedora. As lágrimas haviam cessado, mas seu peito ainda doía e aquela sensação de choro vinha com cada batida de seu coração.

Seus olhos estavam fechados, mas não conseguia dormir. Repassava aqueles minutos em sua mente. Não queria esquece-los, mas sim, supera-los. Se considerava uma mulher forte, não era do tipo que ficaria chorando, como agora. Porém...

_" Hoje...Somente hoje, apenas hoje...e nunca mais ficarei assim..."_

Matsumoto tinha raiva de si mesma pela fragilidade de agora, mas tinha necessidade disto, uma última vez, antes de desistir daqueles sentimentos que a feriam tanto.

* * *

- Velho? Podemos ir à cidade? – o herdeiro entrara na sala do trono, gritando com seu pai e o acordando.

- Você me acorda deste jeito e espera, realmente, que eu permita alguma coisa? – ele gritou de volta ao seu filho. – Tá, pode ir, mas me deixe 'trabalhar' em paz...

_"Esse velho é louco..."_ Ichigo pensava, saindo daquele grande cômodo e encontrando a shinigami no corredor.

* * *

Sado viu os dois se aproximarem e os cumprimentou, com uma reverência. Ambos sentaram ao seu lado. Os três permaneceram em silêncio, esperando. Viram-se quando ouvem um som entre as árvores.

- Yo! – uma mulher de cabelos pretos e grande sorriso aparece por um caminho do jardim. – Yoruichi me pediu para leva-los ao dojo, vamos?

- Sim! – respondeu Orihime, levantando animada.

Ishida e Chad se olharam uns instantes. Aquela mulher era um pouco...Assustadora. Não estavam certo se deveriam mesmo ir. Mas como a princesa já andava pelo caminho, seguindo-a, não puderam fazer outra coisa.

Kuukaku ia na frente, logo atrás vinha Inoue. Os dois estavam um pouco mais afastados.

- Acha que ela é... confiável? – perguntou, num sussurro, Uryuu.

- Uhn... – Chad lembrou da cena com Ganjyu e aquela mulher. Sua resposta foi direta e curta. – Não sei dizer.

- Ahh... – o herdeiro dos Ishida começava a se perguntar se haveria chance de conversar normalmente com alguém. Ou ainda se sobreviveria a hoje.

Chegaram ao local onde Kurosaki costuma treinar. A mulher que os guiou pediu que aguardassem, depois entrou numa sala por uma das portas de correr. Os três sentaram na frente do dojo e não repararam quando, sorrateiramente, algo se moveu atrás deles.

- Vejo que trouxe mais alguém com você...

A princesa se virou, não havia ninguém atrás dela e a porta permanecia fechada. Olhando melhor viu um gato preto. Começou a brincar com ele, esquecendo da voz.

- Ah...Inoue-san... – o rapaz de óculos ia começar, mas é interrompido.

- Poderia me soltar, por favor? – aquela voz desconhecida novamente. A garota olhou em volta e continuou sem entender. Chad olhava assustado.

- I-Inoue-san...O gato falou. – ele continuava encarando o animal.

- Mas como... – a princesa é interrompida.

- Por que não seria possível? – o gato falara novamente. – Então, princesa...Poderia me...

Ela solta o animal, surpresa.

- Obrigado.

- Ah! Eu sabia! Os animais falam! Eu sempre soube... – Orihime fez uma expressão de vitória. Os dois a olharam, incrédulos.

- N-Não é bem assim... – Ishida ainda tentava explicar.

- Não importa, chamei-os aqui porque tenho uma proposta...

* * *

A porta bateu, elas haviam saído. Olhou ao redor, cautelosamente. Era seguro. Levantou-se apressado, se livrando de toda aquela estranha vestimenta. Laços e fitas sendo espalhados pelo chão. A sessão de tortura acabara, finalmente.

_"Liberdade!"_ chorou, correndo para a porta.

Abriu-a, com dificuldade e esgueirou-se pela fresta. O corredor estava vazio, isto era bom. Sem pensar mais, saiu em disparada, mas virando errado numa curva, rolou escada abaixo.

_"Nãão! Ahhhh!"_ o bichinho de pelúcia fazia um barulho engraçado enquanto caía.

Parou, uns dois andares depois. E então a avistou...Seus olhos encheram de lágrimas. Só poderia ser um sonho, ela estava tão próxima.

- NEE-SAN! – correu, gritando e chorando para a shinigami que seguia pelo salão, em direção à porta de saída.

- Kon? – Ichigo e Rukia perguntaram em uníssono, a poucos passos da porta.

* * *

- Iremos mesmo até lá, Taichou? – o rapaz estava muito feliz.

- Sim, preciso resolver uma coisa. – respondeu calmamente. – Não haverá problema ficar fora do esquadrão alguns dias. Deixaremos alguém encarregado.

- Está bem. – ele retirou-se do escritório.

O capitão esperou a porta bater para, então, caminhar até seu armário. Abriu-o e ficou admirando-a naquele porta-retrato.

* * *

A loja começava a abrir agora. Não que tivesse muito movimento de qualquer forma, ainda mais estando localizada numa rua afastada. Assim não havia necessidade de abrir cedo.

Ele gostava de ir ali em seu tempo livre, era como uma segunda casa. Havia outros motivos para visitar aquele local freqüentemente, entre eles, ouvir as novidades da cidade. Aquele povo era calmo, confiava nos shinigami e no rei. Porém os ataques de Hollow aumentaram muito. Mais pessoas estavam machucadas, embora ainda não tivessem nenhuma morte, todos estavam assustados. Ninguém mais se aproximava da floresta, onde ficavam aqueles seres.

A única razão das mortes serem evitadas, até o momento, era o fato deles estarem ali. Aquelas duas crianças executavam, talvez até melhor que alguns shinigami, os Hollow que invadiam as proximidades desta cidade.

Aquilo que faziam seria temporário, desde que o shinigami que protegia a cidade morrera durante uma batalha. Isso acontecera há mais de um mês.

No momento as duas crianças varriam a entrada daquela casa, enquanto os dois homens tomavam chá do lado de dentro.

- E os ataques? Mais alguém foi ferido? – o homem loiro perguntava.

- Bem...Tenchou...Houve... – o ajudante pausou, tomando coragem para continuar. – Uma garotinha morreu hoje de manhã.

Como raras vezes acontecia, Urahara espantou-se, arregalara os olhos. Alguém finalmente morrera na mão daqueles monstros. Tessai contou o resto da história, de como a família estava suportando tudo.

* * *

Eles saíram pela grande porta. Passaram pelos guardas e seguiram para a cidade a pé. Caminhavam pela estrada assim, logo chegariam.

Aquele bichinho irritante viera junto e não se calava um minuto. Ele ia com Rukia, pendurado nela e a shinigami parecia nem se importar. Ichigo já cansara daquela cena, Kon era um pervertido mesmo.

- O que foi Ichigo? – a menina reparara como ele a observava. O garoto sentiu a face esquentar.

- Não aconteceu nada, continue andando. – respondeu mal-humorado, desviando o rosto.

- Está com ciúme, Ichigo? Só porque a Nee-san gosta mais de mim? – Kon abraçou o pescoço da garota.

- Como alguém teria ciúme dela... – ele retrucou ao bichinho. Em seguida levou um chute. – Ai! Por que isso, Rukia?

- Por falar besteira! – ela continuou andando, irritada. Kon virou-se no ombro da garota, mostrando a língua para o herdeiro.

- Droga... – sussurrou, apressando o passo. – Kon! Eu te pego!

- Nee-san! Socorro! – ele choramingou.

- Não tenho nada a ver com isso...- terminando de falar ela o tira de seu ombro, jogando para o garoto.

- Hora da vingança...Hehehe – Ichigo ria para o animal de pelúcia.

- Nããão! – Kon gritou, seu último som.

* * *

- Vocês precisam aprender sobre controle. Tendo capacidade e força espiritual, basta saberem usa-los. – aquele gato preto começara a falar aos três presentes.

O garoto de óculos não prestava grande atenção, pois já passara por aquilo antes, com outra pessoa. Recordava memórias de quando era mais novo, ao lado de seu avô.

Orihime e Sado prestavam atenção. Parecia que o gato tinha coisas sábias a dizer, embora ainda não soubessem bem do que se tratava.

- Ajudarei-os a desenvolver estas habilidades, se me permitirem... – o gato pareceu sorrir. O guardião olhou a princesa, esperando alguma reação ou sinal de que aprovara.

- Eu aceito! – ela respondeu por fim.

- Uhn – o grande rapaz acenou com a cabeça, aceitando também.

- Então vamos começar...Ishida, venha junto, sim? – o gato adentrou aquele dojo, seguido de perto pelos três.

**.Tsudzuku.**

. Continua! \o/

. Aceito reviews! Aceito sugestões e críticas... E muito obrigada pelas já deixadas!

. Obrigada a quem leu! Até o próximo!


	9. Chapter 9

**Obrigação para Amar**

Disclaimer:

. Bleach não é meu...Mas agradeço muito a Kubo-sama por esta obra da qual eu abuso no momento! XDD

. AU, confusa e meio enrolada...Mas peço paciência comigo... ..

. Qualquer dúvida será respondida no próximo capítulo...Se possível...Então, deixem suas perguntas!

. Boa leitura. -

_( Kimisa Hanagiri)_

**Capítulo 9**

_Sangue. Muito sangue. Escorrendo pela...e manchando...lençóis. Manchas vermelhas por toda... do quarto...estão embaçadas, mas...?...Lágrimas...sinto minha...ainda mais...quase chorando?...escorrem por meu rosto, assim como...pelas paredes...meu coração apertar...algo que nunca...antes...isso faz...caírem...cortinas...com o vento...a janela...Depois de...imóvel...finalmente...até ele...lábios...manchados...os...com...sangue...abre os olhos...vejo...sobre seu rosto...eu...sobre...e ele...Mesmo...tudo que dissera...eu não...contra o...calor...e...Não o deixarei...ainda que pensasse...meu maior desejo...não o era. _

* * *

Chegaram na cidade. A menina estava animada, nunca parara ali e pela carruagem mal vira como era o lugar. Seus olhos brilhavam ao observar tantas coisas novas. Este era o período mais movimentado do dia, então haviam muitas pessoas pelas ruas, nas lojas e barracas.

O garoto olhava-a, divertido. As reações dela beiravam a infantilidade, mas isso não lhe desagradava nem um pouco. Aquela pequena garota era diferente de qualquer outra que já conhecera.

Rukia caminha até uma das vendas, onde expunham bandejas com diferentes comidas. Volta sua atenção a um doce em barra que havia sobre a mesa.

- O que é isso, Ichigo? – ela aponta para a guloseima.

- Uhn? – ele se vira para ver o que a menina mostrava. – É um doce...Quer?

Sem esperar pela resposta da shinigami, entrega algumas moedas para a vendedora e a mulher lhe dá uma daquelas barras. Ele a parte em dois, dando metade à garota de cabelos pretos do seu lado. Ichigo morde um pedaço e mastiga, sua guardiã o observa, curiosa.

- Não é difícil comer...É só tirar um pedaço com os dentes e vá logo antes que derreta. – ele demonstra, tirando outra lasca. – Viu?

- E-Eu sabia! – ela morde o seu, o garoto revira os olhos pela sua teimosia. – É bom! Como se chama?

- Chocolate. Se quiser mais eu compro depois.

Continuaram a passear pela praça, parando de minuto em minuto a pedido de Rukia e mesmo não admitindo, Ichigo gostava de vê-la tão relaxada e feliz, sem as preocupações de sempre.

* * *

A doce garota estava bem, sorria novamente. Continuava no escritório dele, ajudando nas tarefas que seriam de sua tenente. Guardava alguns relatórios e papéis enquanto o capitão permanecia sentado em sua mesa, tentando se concentrar. Ainda não obtivera sucesso algum.

Momo murmurava uma melodia enquanto separava e organizava tudo. Nem reparava nos olhares que o garoto de cabelos brancos lhe lançava freqüentemente. Depois ele se repreendia mentalmente e voltava, aliás, tentava voltar ao seu trabalho.

Poucos haviam reparado como os deveres de Hitsugaya se acumulavam recentemente, mas ninguém suspeitava o real motivo.

* * *

Cansaço. Exaustão. As palavras que os definiam depois do treino, mas aos poucos repararam a diferença em seus poderes. Ambos haviam se surpreendido com a própria capacidade e força.

Ainda não conseguiam controlar, nem evocar a qualquer instante, porém o gato dissera que bastavam alguns dias para melhorarem. O garoto de óculos apenas observava eles treinando e ajudava quando o animal pedia. Não precisava mais daquelas lições.

- Ahh! C-Consegui! – a garota olhava, admirada, seis brilhos voarem ao seu redor. Duraram apenas alguns segundos antes de sumirem.

- Muito bom. – o gato preto incentivava, forçando-os a darem o máximo. – Continuem!

Sado obtivera um resultado similar, um brilho envolvera seu braço, e desaparecera.

_"Tinha razão novamente...Eles têm habilidades que podem ser necessárias, Kisuke."_ o felino continuava a observá-los.

* * *

Precisava escolher outros para irem consigo. Já encontrara as vítimas...Os companheiros perfeitos. Precisaria da autorização do capitão deles, mas não seria difícil, ele esperava. Arrastaria os dois, eles querendo ou não.

* * *

Admirava aquela enorme pintura em sua sala, representando uma mulher sorridente. Relembrando seu tempo ao lado dela, os momentos vividos juntos, a saudade. O rei observava-a pensativo.

- Masaki...Nosso filho está crescendo e ficando mais forte, ainda assim não sei se ele é capaz de suportar tudo que virá. Muitas lutas estão para acontecer. Proteja nosso Ichigo, minha querida.

Afasta-se do quadro, sentando-se em seu trono. A imensa sala vazia fica em total silêncio.

* * *

A tarde estava no fim, mais algumas horas e escureceria. A shinigami ainda não retornara, e estava com seu primo. Não havia ninguém para brincar, a menos que... Kagerou teve uma brilhante idéia, iria se divertir um pouco.

Muda seu caminho, andando por um corredor oposto. Sozinho, pois seu guardião não o seguia mais. Gin permanecia no quarto, em silêncio, como para evitar algo, ou alguém.

Por mais estranha que esta atitude fosse, não iria perguntar nada. Sabia que seu protetor voltaria ao normal em breve, e caso Ichimaru não o fizesse, bastava substitui-lo.

* * *

Dentro de minutos começaria a escurecer. As barracas já haviam sido recolhidas e as lojas preparavam-se para fechar. O movimento reduzira bastante, mesmo assim Ichigo ainda não a encontrara.

Rukia correra num momento de empolgação e no meio de tantas pessoas o herdeiro a perdera de vista. Ainda a procurava, com o bichinho de pelúcia, inanimado, em mãos. Por mais que detestasse isso, era necessário. Retira de suas vestes uma pílula de cor verde, enfiando-a, em seguida, na boca do leão.

- ICHIGO! Como você pode me deixar o dia inteiro naquele lugar escuro? Seu idiot... – o garoto cobre a boca de Kon.

- Se não quiser que eu faça de novo, fique quieto! – pareceu funcionar, o animal calou-se. – Não consigo achar a Rukia. Vai me ajudar?

- Seu idiota irresponsável! Deixou a Nee-san se perder! – Ichigo revirou os olhos enquanto Kon tinha mais um ataque. – Eu ajudarei! Mas só por causa da Rukia Nee-san!

- Ótimo. Consegue vê-la? – depois da pergunta o pequeno leão ficou olhando o garoto. Ele era idiota mesmo, como conseguiria enxergar algo dali? Esta questão foi logo respondida.

- KYAAaaaaaaa!

Para sorte de ambos as pessoas estavam preocupadas demais em seus afazeres, então ninguém notou quando um objeto amarelo, gritando, foi lançado no ar. Kon caiu de volta, segundos depois. Ichigo o pegou antes de tocar o chão.

- Nunca mais faça isso... – lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos.

- Conseguiu acha-la? – o herdeiro não se importou com o sofrimento do outro.

- Que? Ah! Estava tão assustado que fiquei de olhos fechados... – o rapaz nem pensou duas vezes, atirou Kon novamente.

* * *

- Dispensados! Chega de treino por hoje...

Os três caminharam de volta ao castelo. Seguiam para seus respectivos quartos. Ishida despede-se e vai à frente. Sado andava com a princesa, mas ela o libera e decide ir para a cozinha, mudando seu rumo. A menina desce alguns lances de escada.

- Princesa Inoue. – ele faz uma reverência. – Boa noite...

- Boa noite! – ela sorri de volta.

- Ainda não me apresentei formalmente. Kagerou Kurosaki. – sorri também.

- Eu estava indo para a cozinha...

- Então me permita acompanha-la. Eu gostaria de lhe contar uma coisa sobre meu primo...

Orihime fica interessada, mas não demonstra. Continua rumo à cozinha, em companhia do garoto de cabelos brancos.

* * *

Pararam a frente daquele esquadrão, isto antes de seguir para o destino final. O rapaz desce da carruagem, indo, apressado, para o portão de entrada. Depois de ter a passagem liberada entra, sumindo atrás de uma porta.

Minutos passam até que ele sai, acompanhado por outros dois homens. Poderiam enfim partir. Os três nem estavam próximos da diligência e seus gritos já eram ouvidos. Suspirou. Torcia para que a viagem fosse breve.

* * *

Olhou para os dois lados, não avistando seu protegido decidiu continuar andando. Seria mais fácil se não ficasse parada. Chega numa pequena rua, mais afastada das outras e vazia. Uma única loja permanecia iluminada, não contendo a curiosidade ela caminha para lá.

Empurra, gentilmente, a porta de correr e adentra o recinto. Tinha um tamanho médio e parecia estar vazia, mesmo atrás do balcão não havia ninguém. Expostos, alguns objetos e comidas diferentes. Rukia os observa atentamente, espantando-se ao reconhecer alguns produtos de sua cidade. Reparando bem a maioria das coisas ali não eram comuns naquela região, mas sim em outras.

- Rukia-san? – surge atrás de uma das portas que levavam a outros cômodos. A menina vira, em direção à voz.

- Você é... – reconhece aquela pessoa do castelo, o homem que treina com o príncipe. – Urahara? O que faz aqui?

- Hohoho... – ele sorriu tolamente, abrindo seu leque. – Eu sou o dono dessa loja.

- Ah, Ichigo não me disse nada sobre isso.

- Ele não sabe e tampouco vem muito à cidade. Eu voltarei ao castelo agora, se quiser algo daqui fale com Tessai. Não se preocupe com dinheiro, eu desconto depois, do seu pagamento. – Kisuke riu e após acenar para um homem em outra sala, saiu rumo ao castelo.

- A senhorita gostou de algo?

O homem levantou-se, dirigindo sua atenção a ela. Ele era muito alto, tinha bigode e o cabelo terminado em tranças. Vestia um avental com o nome da loja sobre suas roupas e usava óculos.

- Sim. Quero levar estes aqui. – ela apontou para alguns produtos nas bancadas.

Pouco tempo depois sai da loja e volta à praça, ainda em busca de seu protegido.

* * *

Já começara seu serviço. Fazia dias que trabalhava sem parar, mas usando remédios que ele mesmo desenvolvera não sentia fome, sono ou exaustão. Conhecia seu próprio corpo melhor do que ninguém e saberia quando precisasse se cuidar. Ainda assim aquela mulher estava preocupada, mesmo que seu semblante fosse indiferente, seus olhos demonstravam isso.

- ... Por favor, pare um pouco. – ela se arriscava, novamente, a falar, seu tom de voz era baixo e calmo.

- Cale-se! – o homem a afastou com um tapa no rosto, pela reação de ambos aquilo era comum.

* * *

Voltara para seu quarto. O sorriso em sua face não escondia sua alegria. Deitada em sua cama esperava que a chamassem para o jantar, que seria em breve. Sozinha, relembrava tudo que ele dissera.

Amanhã seria um bom dia, seu ânimo fora renovado. Sentia que poderia realizar o desejo de sua família e o seu. Enfim não estava só, teria apoio.

* * *

As duas estavam sentadas, apreciando a noite que chegava. Algumas garrafas jaziam vazias no chão. Conversavam e riam alto na varanda do dojo.

- Eu preciso ir! Volto outro dia pra mais sake, está bem, Yoruichi! – a mulher levantava, ainda bebendo de uma garrafa quase vazia.

- Volte quando quiser, Kuukaku! – permaneceu sentada enquanto despedia-se da amiga. Também tinha uma garrafa em mãos, mas diferente da outra, seu conteúdo era bem mais suave.

- Da próxima vez você bebe comigo. Veremos quem agüenta mais!

- Talvez... Mas você sabe que eu prefiro leite...

Uma pausa. Ambas encararam-se em silêncio, levantaram rapidamente, largando suas bebidas no chão, e correram em direção ao castelo.

* * *

- Ichigo! – ela acena para o garoto enquanto corre para ele.

- Onde estava até agora? – ele responde bravo, escondendo o alívio em vê-la bem.

- Nee-san! – o bichinho pula na garota. – O Ichigo me tratou tão mal, me atirou para cima e...

- Por que quer saber? Estava preocupado? – ela sorri, maliciosa. Ambos ignoraram Kon.

- Claro que não! – ele responde irritado. Vira o rosto e caminha na frente. – E vamos logo!

- Está bem... – Rukia o segue.

* * *

Apressara seu cavalo, pois queria chegar logo. Um pressentimento ruim lhe alertara, agora sabia que estava certo.

De longe via o portão do castelo. Permanecia intacto, até os guardas continuavam em seus postos. Estranhamente as coisas estavam calmas, mas não duraria muito.

Aproximando-se do portão mandou todos os guardas entrarem, para continuar vigiando de dentro. Lá aquelas pessoas estariam mais seguras. Após deixar o cavalo no estábulo, correu para dentro. Precisava encontra-la e preparar-se.

" _Yoruichi..."_

**.Tsudzuku.**

. Continua! \o/

. Atualizarei agora uma vez a cada duas semanas, sempre aos domingos... Desculpem por isto, mas com a volta das aulas e a falta de inspiração ficou difícil escrever um capítulo por semana.

. Aceito reviews! Aceito sugestões e críticas... E muito obrigada pelas já deixadas!

. Obrigada a quem leu! Até o próximo!

Xia Matsuyama: Fiquei muito feliz com sua interpretação. Obrigada!

Ichigo Kurosaki: Oh, revelando minha identidade secreta? XDD


	10. Chapter 10

**Obrigação para Amar**

Disclaimer:

. Aqui novamente para afirmar a triste realidade... Bleach pertence ao mestre Kubo, não a mim...

. AU, e a confusão continua! Pois abaixo tem mais um capítulo. Mas espero que com o tempo tudo seja esclarecido.

. Para suas dúvidas, respostas nos capítulos seguintes. Se houverem perguntas...

. Boa leitura. -

_( Kimisa Hanagiri)_

**Capítulo 10**

_Sangue. Muito sangue. Escorrendo pela...e manchando...lençóis. Manchas vermelhas por toda a extensão do quarto...estão embaçadas, mas...quê ?...Lágrimas, sinto minha...ainda mais...como...quase chorando?...escorrem por meu rosto, assim como...pelas paredes...meu coração apertar...algo que nunca...antes...isso faz mais...caírem...cortinas...com o vento, a janela...Depois de...imóvel...finalmente...até ele...lábios estão manchados...como os...com...sangue...abre os olhos...vejo...sobre seu rosto...eu...sobre a...e ele...Mesmo...tudo que dissera...eu não...contra o...seu calor...e...Não o deixarei...ainda que pensasse...meu maior desejo...não o era. _

* * *

Um som muito alto, parecendo um grito. Percebe-se não ser humano. Pouco a pouco se aproximam, as árvores farfalham.

Ainda estavam distantes do castelo, não conseguiriam chegar. Rukia manda seu protegido correr, ele a puxa junto. Escapam por apenas alguns minutos, pois logo se vêem cercados daqueles monstros.

* * *

- Jinta, Ururu... Vamos!

Os três saem apressados da loja, encerrando o expediente e fechando-a. O pequeno garoto carrega consigo um taco, a menina, algo similar a uma arma.

Cruzam a cidade, buscando uma de suas entradas, a mais próxima da floresta.

* * *

O cocheiro se apressa a pedido do rapaz, mesmo sem entender o motivo. Seus cavalos corriam pela estrada, fazendo a carruagem balançar. Podia ser desconfortável, mas isso não importava naquela situação.

Os quatro passageiros permaneciam em silêncio, envoltos em seus pensamentos. Mesmo o shinigami mais iniciante notaria algo de errado. Temiam chegar tarde demais.

* * *

Buscara o rei, procurando explicações. Mas a seu pedido agora voltava pelos corredores, dirigindo-se ao quarto delas. Aquele não era seu verdadeiro trabalho, porém naquele momento sentia ser necessário.

Receava não chegar a tempo, mesmo que agora corresse pelos corredores. Chegou, arfando, ao quarto das gêmeas. Entrou com pressa, empurrando a porta com força.

- Está tudo bem? – Matsumoto pergunta, preocupada.

- Sim, não houve nada, Matsumoto-san. A Karin apenas saiu para buscar mais biscoitos. – a pequena garotinha loira falava, alheia aos acontecimentos.

_" Karin pode correr perigo, ela têm maior poder espiritual que a irmã..."_

A tenente do 10º esquadrão tentava encontrar uma solução, pois não podia deixar uma delas para buscar a outra. Levar Yuzu junto também não era possível, ela estaria arriscando demais.

* * *

Assim que Tatsuki entra no quarto, vê a garota adormecida sobre a cama. O castelo estava alvoroçado, mas ela ainda não descobrira o motivo. Por precaução viera cuidar da princesa.

Outra coisa a incomodava também. Uma sensação muito estranha, além de alguns rugidos que nunca ouvira antes. Mesmo um pouco assustada, seria forte para cumprir sua tarefa. Gostaria da presença de seus companheiros com ela, porém eles haviam sumido.

A menina de cabelos pretos senta na beirada da cama. Olhando apreensiva para a porta.

* * *

O garoto avançava, seu arco já preparado. Pelas janelas via a confusão do lado de fora. Muitos hollows tentavam passar pelo portão e muros, enquanto os guardas fracassavam, gradativamente, em impedi-los.

Nenhum daqueles monstros chegara ao castelo ainda. E dependendo dele, não chegariam. Protegeria aquele lugar e evitaria mais mortes desnecessárias, pois sabia que essa seria a atitude de seu avô.

* * *

- Nee-san! – acenava, enquanto corria na direção das mulheres.

- Ganjyu! Não fique aqui! Nós podemos dar conta! Vá ajudar os guardas no portão, JÁ! – Kuukaku gritou, entre um corte e outro, enquanto destruía alguns hollows.

- Está bem! – dando meia volta o caçula da família Shiba correu para o portão. Teria maior utilidade lá.

- Kuukaku, abaixe! – Yoruchi gritou, enquanto lançava um kidou.

A magia atravessou duas máscaras brancas de uma vez. A amiga sorriu para ela, mas logo em seguida seus olhos arregalaram-se.

- YORUICHI! – Kuukaku sabia que não seria o suficiente para alerta-la, ainda tentou correr, mas nunca chegaria a tempo.

A mulher estava lutando contra um Hollow, mas três outros a atacariam pelas costas. O grito de sua amiga a fez virar, mas não pôde reagir. Fechou os olhos por instinto.

No segundo seguinte estava acabado. Kuukaku suspirou aliviada, parando de correr. Ela abriu os olhos cautelosamente, conseguindo enxerga-lo. De costas para ela, segurando o chapéu com uma mão e a espada com a outra, Urahara destruía o terceiro Hollow.

- Muito bem, Urahara! – a resposta de Shiba, enquanto defendia vários ataques.

- Oh! Obrigado, Kuukaku-san! – ele sorria bobo.

- Te devo essa.

- Me paga depois... – ele sussurrou para a amante. Ela sorriu, maliciosamente.

A batalha continuou. Os Hollows acabaram desistindo e pararam de atacar, fugindo para a floresta. Os três, mesmo cansados, correram para a entrada do castelo. Muitos guardas estavam feridos, mas poucos mortos. Ganjyu tinha alguns cortes, nada grave. Também receberam ajuda de Ishida, que por não conseguir chegar à porta, atirara suas flechas de uma janela.

- Nee-san... – ofegava ele. – Precisamos ajudar os sobreviventes.

- Nós iremos, mas tem algo mais urgente que precisa ser feito. – a mulher olha para os dois que a acompanhavam, eles acenam com a cabeça. – A barreira está quase sumindo por completo. Em vários pontos ela já não tem efeito.

- Começaremos os preparativos agora! Temos que aproveitar esta chance, pois não sabemos quando será o próximo ataque. – Kisuke disse.

Com outro aceno os três seguiram para pontos diferentes do terreno, usando shunpo. A única proteção que restara intacta era a barreira que envolvia somente o castelo.

* * *

- . . . . . – as palavras finais. Finalmente quebrara aquele selo, fora difícil, mas já não importava mais. Sorria, pois terminara aquela tarefa. Ainda assim, contra sua vontade, estava preocupado. Não resistindo, sai da sala.

* * *

Acertou um. E outro, outro, outro... eles não paravam de atacar. Não recuavam nem após tantas derrotas. A shinigami fazia de tudo para proteger o garoto. Desta vez não o deixaria lutar, cumpriria seu dever sozinha. Para isto continuava cortando aquelas máscaras brancas, incansavelmente.

Seus braços pesavam e sua roupa já estava encharcada de sangue, pois nem todos os hollows morriam em apenas um golpe.

- Kon! Vá na frente! – uma ordem direta. A voz dela estava tão séria que o bichinho não ousou contestar.

A garota atacou os dois hollows á sua frente, abrindo passagem. Kon pulou do ombro de Ichigo e correu pela fresta.

- Vá buscar ajuda. – Ichigo gritou, ainda atrás da menina.

- Você é o próximo... – ela sussurrou para o herdeiro.

- Não seja tão teimosa. Eu vou ajuda-la, custe o que custar. – dizendo isto, Ichigo desembainha a espada.

- Sem discussões, Ichigo. Você está se arriscando demais. Aqui não há ninguém além de nós dois e acredito que esteja acontecendo algo no castelo também. É melhor que você vá!

As palavras dela estavam corretas. Deveria obedece-la, mas não queria. Deixar aquela garota tão frágil sozinha daquele modo, não lhe agradava nem um pouco. Temia por ela e estava muito preocupado.

- Mas... Rukia... - ela volta a atenção para ele, uma brecha. É atingida na perna por um tentáculo. Dor.

- VAI! – ela grita.

Do mesmo modo que fizera com Kon, Rukia lança um kidou, matando alguns hollows que impediam o caminho. Após Ichigo passar, aqueles monstros seguem. Rukia pula na frente deles, ficando na passagem. Sua perna sangrava.

Sua agilidade diminuíra e estava difícil esquivar dos ataques. O de um deles em especial, que parecia mais evoluído que os outros. A atacava somente quando havia dois ou mais hollows na sua frente.

Rukia não defendeu o último golpe, ganhando um corte em seu braço. A ferida ardia, provavelmente algum veneno na garra daquele ser. Ichigo virara para ver como a garota estava, então assistiu a cena inteira. Não hesitou em correr de volta para o lado dela.

Sua visão turvara, não enxergava mais nitidamente. Seu corpo todo pesava e era difícil respirar. Consegue dividir apenas mais uma máscara, em seguida outros quatro a derrubam, ferindo-a. A shinigami não têm mais força para evitar aquilo.

- RUKIA!

Ichigo desembainha sua espada, com raiva. Seu poder espiritual aumentando ém quando se aproxima os hollows olham em sua direção e se dispersam, voltando para a floresta. O garoto corre para ela.

* * *

Todas as pessoas esconderam-se em casa. Trancaram as portas e fecharam janelas. Mas nada daquilo fora necessário, pois aqueles três protegeram a cidade. Nenhuma daquelas criaturas passara pelas duas crianças e pelo grande homem. E as que haviam sobrado, estranhamente, de um minuto para outro, viraram-se e correram.

* * *

A vista de cima era assustadora, do lado de fora do muro, por toda a volta, escuridão. O pouco que se podia diferenciar eram pontos brancos, máscaras. O castelo estava cercado por aqueles seres.

Uma estranha luz azulada pôde ser vista em torno do castelo, como uma cúpula. Aos poucos ela foi enfraquecendo até desmanchar por completo. Era o sinal que eles aguardavam, pois quando sumiu todos os hollows avançaram.

Apesar do susto que levaram com a queda da barreira, eles conseguiram concluir o encanto. Poucas criaturas entraram no terreno, pois logo em seguida ergueu-se outra barreira, envolvendo os muros do castelo. Agora, os hollows que tentavam passar eram repelidos, os mais fracos sumiam.

Yoruichi, Kisuke e Kuukaku corriam para derrotar aqueles que haviam entrado no terreno. Seria preocupante se qualquer hollow entrasse na construção. Passados alguns minutos eles retornaram para a entrada. Haviam liquidado todo os invasores, Ganyu também ajudara. Enfim poderiam cuidar dos feridos, pelo menos era o que pensavam.

* * *

A princesa acordou, por um instante sentiu diversas presenças estranhas. Tatsuki permanecera sentada ao seu lado. Ela virou-se ao sentir movimento na cama.

- Orihime, acordou. – ela sorriu para a amiga. Inoue arregalou os olhos.

No instante seguinte, Arisawa fora arremessada longe, por um tapa. Caiu inconsciente no chão do quarto. Um vulto preto estava no canto do cômodo, ele parecia sorrir também.

- Você parece mais forte que ela... Deve ser mais gostosa também... Huhu... – a princesa espantou-se, aquele ser falava.

- Eu não deixarei você machucar mais a Tatsuki! – ela estava decidida.

Como aquela criatura a queria, resolveu afastar-se de sua amiga, para protege-la. Desviando do ataque seguinte, correu para a porta. Foi perseguida, mas continuou fugindo até estar distante do quarto. Ao perceber que o lugar estava vazio, a garota pára, surpreendendo o hollow.

* * *

Ele andava pelo castelo. Fora dispensado e não tinha o que fazer. Momentos atrás sentira algo estranho, mas imaginou ser apenas impressão. Ainda relembrava os ensinamentos que recebera há pouco tempo, precisaria treinar. Ocupado com seus pensamentos, quase não nota a garota que corre, passando por ele.

- Tio! Não fique parado aí, corra! – ela gritara, virando somente a cabeça. Pelo tom de voz, não era brincadeira.

Apesar do aviso, o rapaz continuou no mesmo lugar, confuso.

- Cuidado! – a menina parara, apontando para trás.

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos nem precisou virar para defender-se. Seu braço bloqueou o avanço do hollow, chocando-se com a garra dele.

- O-o quê? – as garras estilhaçaram com o contato.

O braço daquele humano era diferente do comum. Mas não seria derrotado por algo tão simples. Agora enfurecido, o hollow toma impulso e, de punhos fechados, mira a cabeça do homem. Temendo o resultado, a menina fecha os olhos com força.

* * *

Aos poucos cuidavam dos guardas feridos, mas param ao sentir aquelas reiatsus.

- Estão lutando no castelo... Isso significa que... – Yoruichi não precisou completar a frase, era óbvio que haviam se enganado. Algum hollow continuara vivo.

- Kuukaku-san, por favor, fique aqui com seu irmão. Yoruichi, vamos? – Urahara perguntou, já de pé.

- Sim. – eles dirigiram-se ao castelo, com pressa.

- Não esqueçam de chamar alguém para os feridos! Eu não sou boa em cura, lembram? – a mulher Shiba gritou, pouco antes deles cruzarem a porta.

* * *

Ele adorava aquilo. Sangue manchando sua roupa e espada. Ria da situação. Aquele hollow matara alguns serviçais antes da chegada do garoto. Ele deu passagem para que os outros fugissem, não queria ninguém para atrapalhar sua brincadeira.

- Você deixou eles fugirem! – o ser enfureceu-se.

- Ahh... Que pena, poucos de vocês entraram no castelo... – ele falava para si próprio, ignorando o hollow. – Você é o último que posso matar... Espero que ao menos valha a pena.

O garoto sorriu. A grande criatura, mais irritada que antes, avançou. Iria acertar o rapaz na perna esquerda, mas este desviou para o lado. E, sem permitir reação, a espada dele separou a mão do pulso do agressor. A criatura urrou. Sangue pingava.

Outro corte, aproveitando a distração. Desta vez o resto do braço direito caiu. O menino passou a língua sobre os lábios.

- Mate-me de uma vez! – berrava o ser, apoiado no braço que lhe restava.

- Não. Assim perde a graça. E eu sei que você não desistiria tão facilmente, Hollow. – um grande sorriso ocupou sua face.

O grande ser de máscara levantou-se.

- Certo, eu não deixaria você me matar mesmo. Agora, ainda que eu morra... Você virá comigo.

Com muita raiva, correu rapidamente para o garoto. Mostrava garras e dentes e iria atingi-lo, mas Kagerou era esperto. Desviando no último segundo, desequilibrou o hollow, que caiu novamente. Para terminar, fincou sua espada nas costas da criatura. Sangue espirrou, um grito e o fim. Desapareceu.

- Deveria ter aproveitado mais... – falou, consigo mesmo, apoiando a espada no ombro. O sangue escorrendo da lâmina e sujando o chão.

* * *

- Desistiu de correr... Assim fica mais fácil! – ele prepara para atacar, a garota vira em sua direção. Sua franja cobrindo os olhos.

- Hinagiku, Baigon, Lilly... Santen Kesshun! Eu recuso!

Três pontos de luz surgiram dos cabelos dela. Um escudo, de formato triangular, foi criado à frente da princesa, bloqueando a investida do hollow. Ele fica irritado, e tenta uma segunda vez, pulando em direção a ela.

- Tsubaki... Koten Zanshun! Eu recuso!

Um quarto ponto brilhante aparece. Com grande velocidade ele voa para o monstro e, um segundo depois, ele é dividido ao meio, desaparecendo. Inoue sorri, orgulhosa de seus atos.

* * *

Pararam na cidade. Não havia nada errado, mesmo com o ataque simultâneo de todos aqueles hollows. Este fato surpreendeu até mesmo o capitão. Perguntaram a alguns moradores, mas nenhum deles sabia ao certo o que acontecera. Todos apenas haviam se escondido. Decidiram continuar pela estrada, rumo ao seu objetivo.

* * *

- Rukia... – ele a balançava, esperando uma reação. Estranhamente, sentiu algo apertando em seu peito. Acalmando-se, percebeu que ela ainda respirava.

- Ichigo? – tossiu, sangue escorreu por seus lábios. – Onde estão os hollows?

- Já foram... Rukia, espera... Tenho que encontrar alguém para te ajudar. – o garoto ia levantar, mas ela impede, segurando sua manga.

- Não precisa, eu estou bem. Não vá embora, por favor. – ela fechou os olhos, ofegando. Respirou fundo e fez força para levantar. O máximo que conseguiu foi sentar, pois seu corpo todo doía.

- Você não deve se mover! – preocupou-se, havia uma poça de sangue sob a menina. Ela perdeu a consciência momentaneamente, mas o herdeiro a abraçou, evitando que atingisse o chão. A roupa dele começando a manchar.

- Shinigami! Não desista agora. Acorde! – ajoelhado ao seu lado, aproximou-a mais no abraço.

- Já disse que estou bem. – ela sorriu, fracamente. – Eu posso ir andando.

Apoiando-se no rapaz ela ficou de pé. Seus ferimentos continuavam sangrando. Ele passa seu braço pela cintura dela. Dão alguns passos, lentamente. A garota faz um grande esforço para respirar.

- Você não vai agüentar deste modo! – ele fica na frente dela, de costas. – Sobe.

Rukia o olha, interrogativa. Ele acena com a mão, mandando-a vir. Os braços dela em torno do seu pescoço, cabeça apoiada nas costas. Respirando baixa e fracamente, olhos cerrados. O herdeiro a segurando pelas pernas.

_" Rukia, agüente... Fique bem... "_ seus pensamentos permaneciam os mesmos, preocupado com a saúde de sua protetora.

**.Tsudzuku.**

. Continua!

. Agradeço as reviews... E que elas continuem! XD

. Obrigada a quem acompanhou até aqui. Até o próximo!

Hyuuga Mitha: Admito, tem algumas "cenas" que ainda não revelarei as personagens, devido à isto, peço paciência. Das partes em que não identifico as personagens – pelo menos diretamente – em torno de cinco, há duas que eu esperava que descobrissem... Mas acho que pela minha escrita está difícil. Desculpe-me. E muito obrigada por comentar. Se quiser perguntar de qualquer parte específica, por favor, o faça!

Xia Matsuyama: Certo, segunda dúvida em relação à identificação das personagens. Preciso melhorar isso... u.u Ah! Mas me alegra sabre que identificou alguém! E, por favor, não precisa agradecer o comentário! Eu o escrevi porque realmente gostei da fanfic, do contrário não o faria.

Claudia: Me assustei ao ler seu último comentário. o.o Eu tenho alguns capítulos adiantados, e num deles eu já tinha começado a escrever sobre um certo baile... Mas não posso dizer nada mais. Em relação a Ichigo e Rukia, não garanto nada. Espero que goste do que escrevi, mas ainda demorará um pouco, sim. Desculpe, mas do contrário não teria nenhuma garantia do tempo. Prefiro assim, que pelo menos eu pretendo entregar um capítulo novo a cada duas semanas, sem falta! (Lê-se novamente: pretendo, não posso prometer... ). Obrigada pelos comentários e pela curiosidade! Espero superar suas expectativas.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer:

. Bleach continua sendo do tio Kubo... Apenas estou emprestando suas personagens pras minhas fantasias loucas... xP

. AU, confusa como sempre, qualquer dúvida basta perguntarem!

. Boa leitura.

_(Kimisa Hanagiri)_

**Capítulo 11**

_Sangue. Muito sangue. Escorrendo pela parede e manchando os lençóis. Manchas vermelhas por toda a extensão do quarto, estão embaçadas, mas por quê? Lágrimas, sinto minha...ainda mais...como...quase chorando?...escorrem por meu rosto, assim como...pelas paredes...meu coração apertar...algo que nunca...antes...isso faz mais...caírem...cortinas...com o vento, a janela...Depois de...imóvel...finalmente...até ele...lábios estão manchados...como os...com...sangue...abre os olhos...vejo...sobre seu rosto...eu...sobre a...e ele...Mesmo...tudo que dissera...eu não...contra o...seu calor...e...Não o deixarei...ainda que pensasse...meu maior desejo...não o era.__  
_

* * *

Ajudara matando alguns hollows no terreno. Porém, para sua surpresa, a barreira do castelo desapareceu. Sabendo o perigo que corriam todos, correu para a entrada, buscando aniquilar aqueles monstros.

Não fora rápido o suficiente, eles já haviam se espalhado pelas salas e corredores. Ao menos uma barreira fora refeita, a do muro. Agora andava buscando aquelas criaturas. Já matara dois, mas sentia a presença de mais.

Seu avô dissera que estes seres gostavam de altos poderes espirituais, por isso um veio diretamente a ele. Outro perseguia um jovem que deveria ser enfermeiro.

Arrumou seus óculos, chegara a tempo de ver o final da batalha. A jovem princesa derrotara o hollow sozinha, mesmo tendo descoberto seus poderes a tão pouco tempo. Ela não era tão avoada afinal. Sorriu consigo mesmo.

- Inoue-san. Parabéns. – o rapaz aproximou-se dela.

- Ah! Ishida-kun, me assustou. – ela sorria. – Vamos ver se alguém mais precisa de ajuda!

A menina virou, sem perceber o outro hollow que surgira. Aquilo não foi problema para o arqueiro. Uma flecha depois e não restara nada do monstro.

- Oh, obrigada, Ishida-kun.

Os dois continuaram procurando por hollows e por feridos.

"Espero que o Kurosaki-kun esteja bem..." pensava a menina, enquanto curava o braço de uma servente.

* * *

Sentada na cama, ela aguardava, abraçada à menina. Yuzu estivera preocupada o tempo todo com seus irmãos e o pai, mas acabara adormecendo. Matsumoto esperava enfrentar ao menos uma daquelas criaturas hoje, afinal seu poder espiritual era grande. Porém, sempre que sentia a presença de uma delas, ou passava direto ou sumia antes de se aproximar. Seu anjo da guarda devia estar trabalhando bem.

Passados mais alguns minutos daquele modo, a porta é aberta com força. Aquilo acorda a pequena garota, que sorri ao ver a irmã. As duas se abraçam.

- Karin! Você está bem? Se machucou?

- Não... O tio ali me protegeu!

"Assim que abri os olhos pude ver o final da luta. Aquela criatura que o acertaria fora parada pela mão do grande rapaz. Em seguida fora arremessada longe. Tudo terminou quando o garoto deu um último golpe, atingindo e quebrando a máscara branca. Aquele ser estranho desapareceu."

- Obrigada por protegê-la. – a mulher loira sorriu. – Você é o guarda-costas da princesa Inoue, não?

- Sim. Eu vou procurá-la.

- Eu farei isso! Você está cansado. Fique com as meninas, por favor. – dizendo isto, Rangiku sai do quarto sem esperar uma resposta.

* * *

- O último. – disse a mulher com rabo-de-cavalo. Eles haviam derrotado todos.

- Sim, não sinto a presença de nenhum outro hollow.

- Kisuke, irei ajudar Kuukaku. Continue procurando pelo rei, a princesa e o encarregado da enfermaria. Precisamos de toda a ajuda possível.

Eles se separaram, tomando caminhos opostos.

* * *

Carregava a garota nas costas, pela leveza dela, isto não era difícil. Mas o tempo continuava passando e ela estava seriamente ferida. Ao longe o castelo já era mais visível, mesmo que somente iluminado pela Lua. Também ouvia um som ao fundo. Estava ficando mais alto, quando ele vira assusta-se ao ver uma carruagem bem próxima. Deixa a garota encostada numa árvore e faz sinal para o veículo. O cocheiro pára.

- Mas o que está havendo? – um rapaz de cabelos vermelhos sai, irritado da diligência.

- Senhor, este rapaz precisa de ajuda... – o cocheiro começou a se explicar.

- Deixe ele falar.

* * *

- Minha amiga ficou ferida, enquanto lutava contra muitos hollows. Preciso de ajuda para levá-la ao castelo. É urgente.

- Onde ela está? – Ichigo aponta a garota. O rapaz arregala os olhos. – R-Rukia?

Mesmo no escuro, reconhecia aquela forma frágil. Correu para ela, pegando-a no colo. O herdeiro vigiou aquele homem com o olhar, receoso pela garota.

- É bom isso ser verdade, do contrário você vai se arrepender, garoto. – Dizia, carregando a garota nos braços, para a carruagem. Ichigo, nervoso, o acompanhou.

- Só aceitarei isso porque ela precisa de ajuda! Eu nunca faria nada de mal a ela.

Os outros homens que o acompanhavam olharam, espantados, a cena. Depois de uma parada rápida tinham dois novos passageiros. Um deles, seriamente ferido. O cocheiro voltou a conduzir a carruagem.

- Como será que ela está... Espero que a estejam tratando bem... – ele estava encostado numa árvore. Concluíra sua missão com sucesso e tinha alguns minutos de folga, pois ainda era bem cedo.

-Fukutaichou! Disse algo? – aparecendo de repente ao seu lado.

- Kiyone? – ele espantou-se com a presença dela. – Então provavelmente o Sent...

- Fukutaichou! – o homem apareceu do outro lado. – Precisa de ajuda para alguma coisa?

- Não! E o que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – aqueles dois eram irritantes às vezes.

- Ukitake taichou nos mandou vir ajudá-lo. – Sentarou respondeu.

- Ele não perguntou só pra você, Sentarou! Eu poderia ter respondido! Kaien Fukutaichou! O taichou disse que talvez precisasse de ajuda.

- Ele já ouviu quando eu disse! – os dois começaram a gritar.

"O Taichou só queria se livrar deles..." aproveitando a distração de ambos, Kaien sai de lá sem ser notado.

- Ah! O Fukutaichou fugiu! A culpa é sua Sentarou!

- Então vou voltar e ajudar o Taichou.

- Eu também vou! Não pense que vai ajudá-lo sozinho!

* * *

"Que pena, parece que eles já estão de volta..." Ukitake espiava da janela enquanto seus subordinados caminhavam para sua sala. O sol começava a subir no céu.

* * *

Abriu os olhos, devagar. Demorou um pouco a lembrar o que acontecera no dia anterior. Sentiu sua mão quente, parecia que alguém a segurara por bastante tempo. Sentou-se, olhando a janela. Ainda sentia dores pelo corpo, mas já estava bem melhor. Havia faixas por seu corpo. Algumas um pouco vermelhas.

Não estava em seu quarto, mas aquele lhe era familiar. Pensou pouco tempo nisto, pois alguém entrou no cômodo. Tinha o olhar cansado e carregava uma bandeja. Franziu mais as sobrancelhas ao ver a garota sentada.

- Você não deveria se esforçar. Vamos, coma algo. – ele entregou a ela um prato.

- Eu já estou bem. E não fiz esforço. Obrigada. – ela pegou o prato, segurou-o por uns instantes, ainda olhando para fora.

- Quer que eu te dê na boca? – ele encarava-a, irritado.

A shinigami ia retrucar, mas a porta é aberta novamente.

- Rukia... – um sorriso. Era bom ver que a amiga acordara.

- R-Renji! – ela sorriu de volta. Alguém conhecido depois de tanto tempo.

- Yo! Espero que se recupere logo, mocinha! É bom comer.

- Não se preocupe, eu já disse isso pra ela. – resmungou, mau-humorado, Ichigo.

- A conversa não é com você, cabeça de cenoura.

- Me chamou do quê? Pelo menos eu não tenho sobrancelhas estranhas... – ele levantara. Os dois encarando-se.

- Parem com isso! Até parecem crianças! – ela pusera as mãos na cintura, olhando brava para os dois.

- Eu volto depois, Rukia. – Renji caminhou para a porta. Depois falou baixo, para o herdeiro. – E é bom cuidar bem dela...

A porta fechou antes do garoto de cabelo laranja poder retrucar. A menina pegou os talheres para comer.

- Isshin? As duas barreiras já estão funcionando. – dizia a mulher Shiba, sentada numa cadeira.

* * *

- Têm idéia de quem fez aquilo? – o rei estava de costas, olhando pela janela.

- Ainda não sabemos com certeza, mas poucos são capazes daquilo. Os feitiços da barreira não são fáceis de se quebrar. – foi Kisuke quem falou desta vez.

- Certo. Yoruichi-san, já sabem quantos mortos? – o rei virou-se, sentando em sua cadeira.

- A maioria dos mortos foram guardas. Ao todo, em torno de trinta pessoas morreram. Muitas ficaram feridas, mas nada grave. Praticamente todos já estão curados. Principalmente com a ajuda que tivemos da princesa e dos outros.

- Por favor, cuide deles, Yoruichi. Podemos precisar de mais ajuda.

- Sim. – os três saíram da sala. O rei suspirou, preocupado.

* * *

Entrou na sala onde seu capitão esperava. Preferiu não chamar seus amigos, não seria seguro.

- Taichou, o rei já foi avisado. Ele concordou? – perguntou o rapaz ao homem sentado.

- Sim, Renji. Agora toda a ajuda é necessária, o rei não recusaria. Eu partirei dentro de algumas horas. – a voz dele era calma, e sua face, inexpressiva.

- Certo, Taichou. – saiu da sala, deixando Byakuya com seus pensamentos.

* * *

Terminara de ler, pela terceira vez, a carta de sua tenente. Novamente o castelo dos Kurosaki fora atacado. Ainda se perguntava por que aquele local especificamente. Os outros esquadrões também haviam recebido cópias desta carta. A mando do capitão do primeiro esquadrão, ficara decidido que todos os shinigamis estariam à disposição numa emergência. Todos terminaram concordando, pois a situação exigia uma medida do tipo.

Respondera à tenente, mandando-a ficar atenta aos acontecimentos, informando-o rapidamente de qualquer novidade. Além disto, outra coisa o incomodava, por que o capitão do quinto esquadrão ainda não chamara sua tenente de volta. Não que a presença dela fosse desagradável, pelo contrário, mas era um comportamento anormal. Hitsugaya começava a achar que Aizen não confiava nele para cuidar sozinho de seu esquadrão, por esse motivo enviara Hinamori para ajudar o menino.

- Ano... Com licença! Eu vim trazer os medicamentos de Rukia-sama. – um garoto baixo, de cabelos pretos, entrou no quarto.

* * *

- Eu volto depois, então.

Ichigo se levantou, saindo do quarto. Preferia não ficar muito tempo afastado da garota, pois ela mesma já comentara que ainda servia como sua guardiã. Provavelmente a shinigami o seguiria se ele ficasse perambulando pelo castelo. Decidiu esperar no corredor.

- Tanta formalidade não é necessária. Estou trabalhando aqui como você. – ela sorriu.

- Ah, certo, Rukia-san. – ele se acalmou um pouco pela gentileza da garota.

- Se não me engano você também é um shinigami, certo? – seu tom de voz era suave.

- S-sim! Sou Hanatarou Yamada, 4º esquadrão. Estou aqui como treino, a pedido de Unohana Taichou. – o shinigami contava, animado, os motivos de sua vinda. – No momento sou o único que cuida da enfermaria do castelo, e em alguns casos, da cidade também.

Rukia ouvia, atenciosa, ao menino. Ele parecia cansado, embora falasse de modo energético. Era muito provável que tivesse passado a noite toda cuidando dos feridos. Sentia-se impotente por não ter feito nada para ajudar, e por dar mais trabalho ao enfermeiro.

- Hanatarou, pode ir. Eu tomarei os remédios e trocarei as bandagens, consigo fazer isto. E você deve ter outros pacientes com quem se preocupar.

- C-certo, Rukia-san. Obrigado.

Após curvar-se, saiu sorridente. Ichigo entrou logo em seguida em seu quarto, voltando a sentar-se ao lado da menina.

- Ei, vocês dois! – o rapaz entrou chutando a porta.

- Não faça tanto barulho desnecessário! – o homem de cabelos negros reclamou, sem se mover.

- E o que ficou decidido afinal?

- O melhor é irmos para a cidade. Será mais fácil agir estando perto.

- Quando? – desta vez o careca perguntou.

- O mais rápido possível, estão prontos?

- Claro. – responderam em uníssono.

- Então me esperem na entrada. – o shinigami de cabelos vermelhos saiu, apressado.

* * *

Finalmente! Depois da longa jornada alcançara a segurança do castelo. Estava próximo de concluir seu nobre objetivo. Bastava encontrar alguém, qualquer um. Bem, não qualquer um, mas uma pessoa com quem pudesse falar.

O corredor permanece vazio, então ele continua seu caminho, até que avista alguém conhecido.

- ICHIGOOOOO! – ele corre em direção ao garoto. – Ichigo! A Nee-san precisa... ICHIGO? O que está fazendo aqui? Você deixou a Nee-san na estrada? Como pôde Ichigo? Deixar ela lá, sozinha, desamparada...

POF. O animal fora chutado para longe.

- Se eu ficasse esperando você arranjar ajuda ainda estaríamos na estrada... – falou, irritado, o garoto de cabelos laranja. – E por que levou tanto tempo, Kon?

- E-Eu me perdi... heh. – o bichinho já acompanhava o herdeiro novamente. Tinha uma das mãos atrás da cabeça e um sorriso constrangido.

- Era de se imaginar.

O rapaz continua seu caminho, acompanhado pelo pequeno leão, que, cansado de andar, pegara uma carona no ombro dele.

- Onde estamos indo mesmo? – Kon perguntou.

- Ahn... A Rukia quer mais água. – ele respondeu, virando o rosto por estar corado.

- Ah! Até você caiu nos encantos da minha Nee-san? Mas pode esquecer, Ichigo. Ela é só MINHA! – o bichinho gritava, fervorosamente, das costas do garoto. O herdeiro tentava ignorá-lo. – Claro, mas eu ainda tenho a Inoue-san...

Voltara ao quarto da amiga, por sorte o garotinho esquentado de antes não estava lá. Explicou a ela as circunstâncias de sua visita. Contou, também, algumas decisões dos capitães e suas recentes reuniões. Ajudou-a a trocar algumas ataduras e depois de conversarem um pouco voltou para suas tarefas.

Neste instante caminhava pela estrada com seus parceiros. Chegaram logo à cidade, seu objetivo. Ficariam de guarda para que não houvessem feridos em outro ataque.

Sentaram-se na entrada, vigiando o local. De tempos em tempos um dos três saía para dar um volta. Quando os três reuniram-se novamente o Sol já se punha no horizonte.

- Oi! Renji! Afinal onde ficaremos à noite? – perguntou o careca, Ikkaku.

- É... Eu não tinha pensado nisso... – o tenente tinha uma mão sob o queixo, pensativo.

* * *

- E você nos diz agora? – Yumichika reclamava. – Eu preciso do meu sono de beleza, sabia?

- Poderíamos nos hospedar em algum lugar. – a sugestão mais óbvia, vinda do homem de cabelos vermelhos.

- Poderíamos, se tivéssemos dinheiro... – Ikkaku respondeu.

- Como assim? Mas nós temos! E as moedas que nos deram hoje?

- Yumichika gastou tudo num perfume, enquanto fazia a ronda.

- Heh, me desculpe, não pude resistir. – o rapaz abraçava, carinhosamente, um frasquinho de vidro.

- Não acredito que ele ficou com o dinheiro... E como vamos comer? Não podemos voltar pro castelo e abandonar nossos postos!

- Tem razão. YUMICHIKA! É bom arranjar algo para comermos! E também quero sake! – Madarame gritou com seu companheiro. Não havia se dado conta da situação até há pouco.

- Oh... Bem acho que estão me chamando logo ali! Ho ho ho... – dizendo isso o shinigami de cabelos pretos corre, sem uma direção definida.

- Feh... Ele fugiu. – falava Ikkaku, olhando o companheiro ao longe. – e o que faremos então, Renji? RENJI?

- Vou procurar algum lugar para ficarmos! – acenava de longe o tenente, deixando Madarame sozinho, sentado na entrada da cidade.

* * *

Seu coração estava levemente acelerado. Para apressar o passo, levantara a barra de seu vestido longo. A garota emanava um perfume suave, seu cabelo estava solto, com exceção de duas presilhas. Um doce sorriso moldava seus lábios.

Bateu na porta antes de abri-la e cruzá-la.

- Inoue-san. – a menina, mesmo enferma, curvou-se como pôde, pois permanecia na cama.

- Rukia-san, está melhor?

- S-sim, obrigada por perguntar. – a pergunta a pegara desprevenida.

- Kurosaki-kun? O jantar será servido em breve, vim lhe chamar. – ela desviara o olhar, corada.

- Ah. Desculpe, mas eu não vou. Depois pedirei a algum criado que traga a comida aqui. – a resposta foi direta, mas não rude.

- Sim... Tudo bem. – a menina se abalara um pouco, cabisbaixa se dirigia à porta.

* * *

- Inoue-san, diga que ele irá sim. E obrigada por vir chamá-lo. – sentada na cama, ela sorria. Ichigo a olhava confuso.

- Certo! – o ânimo de Orihime retornou e ela saiu do cômodo, sorridente.

- Rukia, por que isso? – perguntou, levemente irritado.

- Não precisa ficar trancado o dia todo nesse quarto. Pelo menos almoce e jante com seus amigos e familiares, assim não me preocuparei com a sua segurança e você não precisa se privar de tudo por minha causa.

- É, certo. E mesmo que eu me recusasse você é muito teimosa.

- É, claro. Eu sou a teimosa por aqui... Tem certeza, Morango-sama?

- Não havíamos parado com isso?

**.Tsudzuku.**

. Continua... (eu prometo! xD)

. Aos leitores minhas sinceras desculpas pela demora! Aconteceram certos imprevistos, meu antigo pc explodiu (é, eu não sei bem o que houve ainda ¬¬), e os capítulos se perderam com ele, por isso eu desanimei pra escrever, e as idéias se perderam... Porém eu vou tentando aos poucos reescrever e terminar a fic! (o cursinho não ajuda! ) Peço desculpas novamente... E agradeço MUITO pelas reviews!

. Reafirmo: Não desistirei dessa história, mesmo que demora pra concluí-la... peço que não desistam também! o/


End file.
